Having & Lost
by yuna fa
Summary: Chap 4 UP! Hatake Kakashi, dokter ahli anestesi muda yang sukses, setelah bertahun-tahun takdir mempertemukan lagi dia dengan cinta lamanya, Hyuuga Hinata yang magang di Rumah Sakit yang sama, namun telah bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pasien yang memiliki banyak rencana rahasia yang satu persatu akhirnya , Hospital Life, Medical content, SasuHinaKaka
1. Chapter 1

_**6 tahun yang lalu**_

Kakashi mengetukan perlahan telunjuknya secara abstrak ke atas meja mahoni tumpuan tangannya, Ia bertopang dagu, bertemankan kebosanan. Di sebuah sudut perpustakaan yang besar, di samping sebuah jendela yang terbuka lebar, dengan bunga matahari yang tunasnya menyembul dari pot di dekatnya. Disinilah Hatake Kakashi, memandang acak atlas Sobotta miliknya, sesekali mengetuk meja, sesekali memutar pulpennya. Lembaran kertas penuh dengan coretan rancangan soal itu kini menjadi tak menarik untuk diperhatikan. Ia menghela nafas, menyisir rambut peraknya dengan nyaman. Lagi, dan Ia melirik jam, lalu mendengus perlahan, kebosanan mengundang kantuk.

"Apa ujian praktik anatomi nanti sulit ?", sekilas suara manis familiar membuat mata Kakashi menyala. Itu suara yang menarik perhatiannya, berharap suara kedua mengabulkan keinginannya sore ini.

"Kurasa.. mungkin kita perlu meringkas Evelyn pada bab tertentu untuk membantu responsif nanti..". Cicitan lembut penuh makna itu mengguyur ngantuk Kakashi dengan air.

Bravo ! Kakashi bersorak dalam hati, Ia menegakan punggung dan menajamkan mata. Suara manis kedua adalah jawaban penantiannya selama berjam-jam di sudut perpustakaan yang sepi. Tepat jam 3, setiap Kamis, seorang gadis. Terkadang Ia sendiri, terkadang Ia bersama temannya seperti hari ini. Gadis itu, ya.. tiga tingkat dibawahnya, dengan wujud yang lugu dan pipi yang sering memerah karena memalu. Kakashi mengulum senyum, tak apa, walaupun hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan dalam jadwal sistemik tertentu, Kakashi tetap bahagia.

"Kakashi-senpai..", dan yang pertama menyadari keberadaannya justru si pirang, teman dekat gadis itu. Kakashi tersenyum datar, namun matanya tak lepas dari sosok di belakang Yamanaka Ino. Seorang gadis yang memandang ragu, dengan rok hitam selutut dan kemeja berenda ungu, didekapannya sebuah buku bersampul putih merah dengan gambar rangka manusia.

"Hai..", balas Kakashi datar, tapi matanya tak berkedip.

"Hinata..", si Pirang berbisik girang menahan napas. Refleks Kakashi membalik lembaran kertas yang sejak tadi Ia anggurkan, tulisan berantakannya lenyap seketika menjadi warna putih.

"Sendirian dan bersama Sobotta disini, senpai pasti sedang membuat soal ujian anatomi nanti..", setengahnya, jawaban Ino benar.

"Apa kisi-kisi soalnya, bab mana yang banyak keluar, topik praktikum mana..", dan Ino menarik kursi kosong di depannya, Kakashi bingung antara harus sebal atau bersyukur. Apalagi saat Hinata –si gadis perpustakaan setiap kamis jam 3- ikut-ikutan menarik kursi dan duduk di samping sahabatnya. Menghadap Kakashi, lelaki yang sedang menarik nafas panjang untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugup dihatinya.

"Ayolah senpaaai..", Ino memandang Kakashi dengan nada memohon.

"Kalau kalian sudah mengikuti praktikum 100 % dan belajar sungguh-sungguh maka soalnya tentu tak akan terasa sulit..", jawab Kakashi, jawaban paling klasik dari semua asisten dosen.

Ino mendengus, helaan nafas putus asa. Memang sulit, lelaki ini sudah terkenal dengan julukannya, seputih es, seaneh rambut peraknya. Ia berdiri kembali dan menarik tangan Hinata,

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama dan belajar..", sang gadis mengangguk setuju. Lambaian rambutnya, seperti angin gemulai yang menerbangkan kelopak bunga putih di hati Kakashi, lagi, Kakashi merasa lupa berkedip. Suara sepatu datar Ino menghentak menjauh, dan Kakashi masih terlarut dalam keterpesonaannya.

"A..ano..", suara manis itu dan Kakashi terbangun. "Terimakasih atas bantuannya Kakashi-senpai..", Hinata, namanya. Dan sekarang Ia membungkuk ramah sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Kakashi meneguk ludah, dan rasanya terlalu sekejap saat wujud indah itu berpaling dan menyusul temannya yang sudah mendahului. Keluar dari sini, dan meninggalkan Kakashi, Sobotta serta perpustakaan lengang yang sepi. _Tidak.. tidak boleh hanya seperti ini._

"Hinata...", sebuah kata yang muncul dari rasa berani yang sangat dalam.

"Iya..", dan wujud itu kembali jatuh di retinanya, menyilaukan Kakashi dengan sinarnya yang hangat.

_Apa kau ada waktu luang ? Maukah makan bersamaku ? Apa warna kesukaanmu ? Berapa orang anggota keluargamu ? Mau jadi dokter apa selepas dari sini ? Kau tahu kau cerdas dan cantik, mungkin kau pemalu dan canggung, tapi bagiku itu menarik.._

_Apa kau pernah __**melihatku**__ ? Hinata ?_

"Sampai bertemu kembali..", dari seribu kata, hanya itu yang dapat tersampaikan.

"Tentu..", dan bersama satu senyuman yang tulus, Kakashi terbang entah ke langit yang mana.

xoxoxoxo

"Apa yang membawamu kemari ?", Nara Shikamaru meregangkan badannya. Ini siang yang ramah, matahari yang lembut, taman fakultas yang rindang, rumput yang empuk. Semua persiapan sempurna, yang perlu Shikamaru lakukan hanya merebahkan kepala dan menutup mata.

"Kampus fakultas kalian ternyata bagus juga..", jawaban tidak nyambung. Shikamaru memandang lelaki disampingnya, dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mata yang tajam.

"Tentu kalah mewah dengan kampus fakultas finance..". Shikamaru mengingat jelas halaman parkir luas kampus ekonomi yang selalu penuh mobil-mobil mewah berderet. Milik dosen ? Sebagian, kebanyakan milik mahasiswa.

"Tidak, kampus kalian sejuk dan rindang..". Balas lelaki itu memperhatikan sekitar. "Bahkan semua tanaman disini berlabel nama dan khasiat..", tambahnya. Ia menggulung lengan kemeja birunya yang berlapis sweater hitam, jam tangan mahal membalut lengannya.

"Itu pekerjaan kami jika mengambil peminatan Botanis dan Biomedik..", balas Shikamaru. "Hei.. Uchiha Sasuke.. jangan mengalihkan perhatian, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..", cecar Shikamaru setengah malas pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak finance di wilayah anak kedokteran ?", Shikamaru mengubah pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau kenal Hyuuga Hinata ?", bukannya menjawab, Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Apa semua anak sosial suka berdebat..?", balas Shikamaru sebal, itu adalah konsensus baku, jawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban ! Bukan dengan balas bertanya.

"Kudengar dia seangkatanmu.. Kau kenal tidak ?", Sasuke tetap cuek, fokus dengan masalahnya.

"Tentu aku kenal, kami malah partner di kelas evolusi..". Akhirnya Shikamaru menyerah, mengikuti alur bicara Sasuke.

"Bawa aku padanya..", Shikamaru melongo.. "Setiap hari di setiap waktu kau bisa..".

_**a SasuHinaKaka fanfic**_

_**by Yuna Fu**_

"**Having and Lost"**

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_**All of the character was taken from Naruto by Kishimoto **_

_**Wrapped on this story by myself**_

Untuk Uchiha Sasuke, ini adalah tentang kehilangan.

Untuk Hatake Kakashi, ini adalah tentang memiliki.

Saat itu mereka belajar tentang cinta yang dapat dipersembahkan dalam milyaran cara.

**BAGIAN SATU**

Rokok itu mengepulkan asapnya, memancarkan wangi nikotin yang bercampur dengan dinginnya AC.

"Dilarang merokok disini ! Kau tahu ini ruangan dokter..". Sebuah buku catatan kecil melayang ke kepala Asuma. Bahunya mengedik tanda merespon,

"Apa kau punya asbak ?", balasnya acuh.

"Injak dan buang di tong sampah..", lelaki dengan rambut perak itu membalas, Ia melipat asal jas putihnya dan meletakannya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya. Tertata rapih, disebelahnya sebuah rak buku mungil penuh dengan buku tebal bertema medis, dan pigura-pigura yang membingkai ijazah dan penghargaan milik satu nama, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ada urusan apa yang membawamu kemari ? Apa kanker paru, tenggorokan ? Siap operasi ? Sehingga kau perlu menemui spesialis anestesi bahkan pada jam istirahat makan siang..". Kakashi memandang lelaki yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan serius,

"Whoa.. apakah dokter anestesi ini lupa dia adalah teman serumahku saat kuliah dulu ? Sungguh terlalu melupakan sahabat lama saat kau telah sukses", lelaki dengan jas rapih dan dasi berwarna merah itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Kukira menjadi pengacara membuatmu harusnya sibuk..", balas Kakashi.

"Benar, tentu ada hal penting yang membuat orang sibuk ini perlu datang kemari dan berbicara empat mata dengan temannya..", Asuma menyambut secangkir air yang diberikan Kakashi untuknya. "Aku membawa kabar gembira.. kau punya kesempatan besar !", mata Asuma membesar, seperti sales yang sedang begitu antusias memperkenalkan dagangannya.

"Langsung ke intinya..".

"Gadis itu, dia akan internship di rumah sakit ini..". Asuma menyebutkan inti kabarnya, "Selama dua tahun..", lanjutnya. Mata Kakashi yang selalu sayu kini menyala, jika Asuma menyebutkan seorang gadis maka bukan orang lagi, hanya satu gadis yang selalu mengukir nama di benak Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata.

xoxoxoxo

_**6 tahun yang lalu**_

Hinata mengkeret di belakang Ino, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dengan risih. Lagi-lagi, entah kesekian kalinya Ia bertemu dengan orang itu, sayangnya dia bukan orang yang secara teknis selalu ditemui Hinata seperti kawan seangkatan, kakak tingkat atau dosen. Orang ini berbeda, bahkan Ia bukan berasal dari sini.

"Bisakah kita tak jadi ke kantin ?", bisik Hinata perlahan.

"Apa maksudmu, ini satu-satunya istirahat hari ini dan aku sangat lapar ! Sehabis ini kita lembur di lab mikrobiologi Hinata !", seru Ino, penolakan tegas. Hinata merasakan panas di perutnya, asam lambung. Namun panas perutnya tak sebanding dengan panas pipinya, kala seorang lelaki menakutkan ini menghampiri meja duduknya dengan Ino. Karage Hinata terasa hambar seketika,

"Hai kita bertemu lagi..", sebuah suara maskulin yang menyapanya, Hinata tahu itu. _Tentu saja selalu bertemu ! Kesengajaan ini terlalu vulgar ! _Alih-alih menyuarakan isi hatinya, Hinata malah terpekur memandang nasi dengan taburan wijen dan nori, mangkuknya memantulkan bayangan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau masih ingat aku ? Yang menawarkan tumpangan kemarin ?", Lelaki itu tersenyum samar, bertopang dagu dan mata kelamnya dengan seksama mengamati gadis canggung dengan casual-dress putih dihadapannya. Tentu Hinata ingat, mobil mentereng hitam yang nampak mahal, menawarinya tumpangan kemarin sore. Entah pemiliknya sadar atau tidak bahwa mahasiswi penerima beasiswa seperti Hinata itu tinggal di asrama kampus, yang bahkan berada dalam kampus itu sendiri, _Siapa yang butuh mobil ? _Hinata meneguk ludah, Ia merasakan kakinya disenggol dari bawah oleh converse ungu Ino. Tatapan Ino berkata,

_Kau cari masalah apa dengan laki-laki ini Hina-chan ?_

"Selamat siang..", sebuah nampan diletakan di meja sebrang Ino duduk, laki-laki lain lagi, berambut gondrong dan diikat. Nampan itu membawa sepiring nasi omelet dan dua gelas kopi. Kalau dia jelas bukan orang asing,

"Nara..", Ino memandang sinis.

"Yamanaka..", balas lelaki gondrong itu cuek, menyendok nasinya.

Inilah alasan Shikamaru merasa sulit untuk mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke untuk menjadi juru jodoh. Bukannya apa-apa, tidakkah kau bisa membacanya sendiri ? Kini mereka malah saling memanggil nama keluarga, sungguh aura dingin yang kuat dari Ino. Shikamaru hanya heran, mengapa dari sekian banyak populasi gadis di kampus ini, Sasuke harus tertarik dengan seorang gadis yang berada di jangakauannya, sangat terjangkau malah, karena gadis itu adalah sahabat dekat Ino, mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

Hinata berdehem melonggarkan tenggorokannya, kini situasi makin canggung, walau lelaki bermata kelam ini tetap santai dan meneguk kopi hitamnya dengan elegan. Tempat duduk di sudut kafetaria itu kini penuh dengan satu pasangan mantan kekasih, dan satu pasangannya lagi tanpa status.

"Dingin sekali, bukankah kalian pernah berpacaran ?". _Damn, Sasuke.. _Shikamaru tersedak, segera meminum kopinya banyak-banyak.

"Pernah.. tapi tidak lagi, camkan itu..", jawab Ino lugas, walau wajahnya bersemu merah padam.

"Maaf nona Yamanaka, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggumu..", Sasuke tersenyum, lebih terlihat seperti orang sadis dibanding orang yang ramah di mata Hinata. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan dia lebih jauh", jemari Sasuke menunjuk Hinata yang gugup. Pandangan lelaki itu beralih lagi padanya,

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku.. ?".

"Uchiha Sa-suke", _Bodohnya Hinata, kau memang tahu, tapi tak mesti kau jawab !_

Lelaki dihadapannya menyodorkan ponsel layar sentuh keluaran terbaru yang memantulkan bayangan wajah Hinata.

"Boleh aku minta nomormu ? Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sesekali..", Sasuke sekilas menatap Ino dan Shikamaru yang curi-curi pandang dengan sudut mata yang sinis. "Tentu saja hanya kita berdua nantinya..".

"Aku selesai..", Ino berdiri tegap, tak satupun kata yang dibaginya dengan Shikamaru hari ini walaupun ini pertama kalinya dalam tiga bulan mereka berbagi meja. Hanya menyapa nama, bahkan nama keluarga. Ino meraih tas ranselnya dengan tidak sabar dan mencari dompetnya ke dalam. Hinata yang juga telah selesai dengan porsi karage-nya memandang Ino yang frustasi dengan mata perhatian.

"Aku yang traktir..", suara Sasuke.

"Oh terimakasih !", Ino menyerah mencari dompetnya, rasa jengkel yang membuncah dihatinya sudah merusak mood of the day Ino secara keseluruhan, rasanya sulit bahkan hanya untuk mencari dompet lipat ungu di antara buku yang dibawanya dalam ransel. _Sial, bahkan aku masih memakai dompet hadiah darinya_... Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, mengangkat tas dan berlalu. Hinata memandang sahabatnya sembari berkemas, dan membawa tas tangan serta jinjingan map berisi penuh jurnal-jurnal. Ia segera menyusul Ino yang duluan keluar kantin.

"Apa kubilang..", Shikamaru mendelik pada Sasuke dan dengan sok cuek masih melanjutkan makannya.

"Hinata..", gadis itu menoleh. Lelaki dengan mantel hitam, Uchiha Sasuke dengan langkah panjangnya menyusulnya dengan mudah. Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna putih, kartu nama.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali..", mantapnya suara Sasuke membuat Hinata merasa kecil, begitu mindernya dirinya, pipinya –lagi dan lagi- memerah.

_Kau pasti akan segera kumiliki..._

Lalu Sasuke memandang punggung mungil menawan yang berlalu dari hadapannya itu. Rambutnya yang indah melambai, itu tentu bukan salam perpisahan.

Namun di saat yang sama seorang saksi mata tercipta, Hatake Kakashi mengepalkan tangannya. Dua tahun, dua tahun penuh bahkan ! Ia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu, bahkan Ia hafal kegiatannya sehari-hari. Kakashi selalu berusaha berada dimana gadis itu ada dalam setiap waktu luangnya. Memandangi dari jauh, menikmati menjadi pengagum rahasia, menikmati setiap ekspresi Hinata sebagai orang luar yang terpesona. Dan Ia tak pernah menyangka akan melihat ekspresi Hinata seperti hari ini, itu adalah eskpresi seorang gadis yang tertarik dengan seorang lelaki. Dan lelaki itu bukan dirinya, tapi orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

xoxoxoxo

Kakashi memijat tengkuknya sembari menghela nafas, Ia memandangi matahari yang terbenam dengan lembut di penghujung musim gugur.

"_Aku tahu kau memendam perasaan yang besar, karena itu kau masih sendiri hingga sekarang, ini waktumu, kau mapan dan punya nama, waktumu untuk merasa pantas bersamanya.."_. Kakashi memejamkan mata, kata-kata Asuma terngiang di pikirannya.

Empat tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat untuk tertarik pada seseorang. Padahal Kakashi adalah seorang pemberani, tentu, Ia bahkan memegang asistensi mata kuliah anatomi dan pembedahan selama dua tahun. Sudah berapa mayat yang membuat orang lain bergidik, Ia kuliti dan teliti dengan pisau-pisau bedahnya tanpa rasa takut. Semuanya demi mempersiapkan dirinya menjadi tenaga kesehatan terbaik, juga mempersiapkan almamater kampusnya. Tapi nyatanya, Ia merupakan pengecut sejati, pengecut dalam urusan cinta, pengecut tentang wanita.

Kakashi masih mengingat betul mata indah yang menyita pandangannya semenjak mereka pertama bertemu, saat matrikulasi. Ia dan jas putih dokter mudanya tak berdaya memandang seorang anak baru yang bahkan tak terlihat istimewa, pemalu dan ada banyak gadis yang lebih pintar memoles penampilannya hingga terlihat lebih menarik di mata senior lain, tapi tidak bagi Kakashi. Baginya seorang gadis dengan kemeja sederhana dan rok berenda itu sangat berbeda, pandangan tertunduk dan wajah lembut dengan kesan tanpa dosa, terbingkai sempurna dengan rambut Indigo pendek berponi rata. Kala itu Kakashi memahami bahwa kecantikan bisa ditampilkan dalam beragam cara, salah satunya yang jatuh di retina matanya saat itu.

Semakin tahun, Kakashi semakin bahagia. Rambut indah itu kini tak lagi hanya sependek bahu, namun tergerai semakin panjang. Kelebatnya saja dalam satu hari sudah bisa memberi Kakashi banyak semangat dan mencerahkan harinya. Apalagi jika memandang gambar yang terbingkai oleh rambut itu, sebuah wajah yang jika dibayangkan saja olehnya mampu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

Kakashi selalu terpesona, cara gadis itu memperhatikan kala dosen menjelaskan di kelas. Tekunnya gadis itu mencatat dan memesrai buku-buku tebalnya, rapihnya catatan kuliahnya dengan beragam warna. Senyuman gadis itu kala melihat bunga-bunga carnation yang ditanam olehnya mekar dengan subur di taman fakultas. Kerja kerasnya saat membawa banyak buku untuk kuliah, di ransel hitamnya yang berat, di tas jinjingnya yang besar. Kakashi selalu suka melihat dan memandangi gambar-gambar tangannya yang indah pada tiap laporan praktikum yang dikumpulkannya. Hingga bagaimana gadis itu memakan karage kantin favoritnya dengan senyum, atau begitu pasnya syn jas laboratorium pada tubuhnya, seperti mantel elegan yang melingkupinya.

Segalanya tentang Hinata, dan Kakashi menjalin itu sebagai kebahagiaan kecilnya yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya setiap kali. Hingga otak encernya dengan mudah mengingat rutinitas Hinata, bahkan detil kecilnya. Kamis jam 3-perpustakaan, setiap hari jam 1, kecuali Sabtu-kafetaria, karage, udon, fried rice dan es lemon, Rabu pagi-taman fakultas, jadwal menyiram dan memberi pupuk tanaman untuk klub berkebun. Setiap sore setelah jam 16.30, sepanjang jalan menuju asrama putri, dia berjalan pulang. Selalu sistemik, dimana Kakashi menikmati mencari garis singgung antara rutinitasnya dan rutinitas Hinata, untuk apa ? Begitulah seni seorang pemuja rahasia.

Karena Hatake Kakashi tak cukup berani.

_"Kau tahu dengan alamarhum Hyuuga Hiashi ?"_

_ "Oh ya.. internist terkenal itu.."_

_ "Kudengar putrinya masuk fakultas kedokteran di sini, tahun ini.."_

_ "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata..". _

Karena Hatake Kakashi bukanlah orang yang istimewa, Ia cuma anak yatim-piatu dari panti asuhan, sekolah dengan terseok-seok, semua hanya dengan otak cerdasnya Ia dapat bertahan. Untuk bertahan hidup dan kuliah, dari menjadi janitor, menjadi tukang kebun, hingga penjaga kantin dan perpustakaan. Hingga pada saat semester teratas dan dokter muda sudah didapatnya, Ia bisa menikmati gelar asisten dosen dan asisten laboratorium dari hasil kerja keras dan catatan IPnya setiap semester.

Dan Ia merasa bukan untuk Hyuuga Hinata, yang lahir dari keluarga terhormat dan punya nama terkenal. Siapa dia ? seorang anak tanpa asal dan usul yang pasti, mana mungkin dapat diterima. Sedangkan Ia adalah seorang yang logis, dan sedangkan rasa sukanya sudah tumbuh menjadi rasa cinta, dan cinta itu bukan untuk perkara main-main. Bukan hubungan sementara tanpa masa depan yang jelas yang ingin dibangunnya. Ia ingin gadis itu ada di masa depannya, setiap hari menjadi orang pertama yang ditemuinya kala membuka mata. Tapi itu seperti tentang ingin pergi ke bulan, tapi tanpa roket, tanpa baju astronot, tanpa modal bahkan untuk ke pangkalan NASA, itu adalah hal yang mustahil, begitu mustahil.

Semenjak kecil Ia telah ditempa oleh kenyataan kerasnya hidup, dan cinta pun tak mungkin cukup untuk membawanya terbius ke alam mimpi. Dan dari saat itu Kakashi mencukupkan diri untuk mencintai dengan caranya sendiri, mencintainya dalam jauh dan diam.

_"Kau kenal lelaki itu ?"_

_ "Dia tampan.."_

_ "Dia Uchiha Sasuke.."_

_ "Uchiha ? Maksudmu Uchiha group ? Bukankah itu keluarga konglomerat ?"_

_ "Dia mahasiswa finance, fakultas elit, apa yang dia lakukan disini ?"_

_ "Gosipnya dia jalan dengan Hyuuga Hinata..",_

_ "Wah.. pasangan serasi, sama-sama dari keluarga terkenal. Tak ada harapan lagi.."._

Lalu bahasa cinta Hatake Kakashi berubah menjadi mencintai dalam kehilangan.

xoxoxo

"Sensei ! DARURAT !", suara keras dari pintu atap membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi atas cerita masa lalunya. Shizune dengan terengah-engah menuju ke arahnya, dia adalah koordinator IGD.

"Ada apa ?", tanya Kakashi mengerti keadaan, Ia segera berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Memasang jasnya, bersisian dengan Shizune, menuruni tangga dari atap rumah sakit.

"Korban kecelakaan, keseriusan tingkat 2, pendarahan akut kepala bagian frontal, tidak sadarkan diri". Shizune menjelaskan situasi.

"Berapa orang ?", tanya Kakashi, mereka mencapai ruang IGD.

"Hanya satu..", balas Shizune. "Tsunade-sensei mencarimu..".

"Harus ada operasi ? Tentu itu alasan mencariku". Kakashi menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan jawaban.

"Pasien darurat kecelakaan telah dipindahkan ke ruang operasi di gedung bagian satu..", seorang perawat menginformasikan.

Shizune dan Kakashi berlari dengan bergegas, ini adalah bagian yang Kakashi selalu jalani. Adrenalin menjadi seorang dokter, terutama spesialis.

"Sensei, silakan masuk..", seorang dokter dengan pakaian hijau steril ruang operasi menjawab, Ia sedang sibuk memasang sensi-gloves dan membiarkan masker standarnya tergantung di leher. Kakashi pun langsung menggunakan pakaian standar tersebut disusul oleh Shizune yang harus membantu para perawat asisten operasi menyiapkan alat-alat. Terdengar suara rintihan dari balik tirai, pasien itu setengah sadar.

"Luka di bagian frontalis kepala, pendarahan tingkat satu, terjadi benturan dan fraktur..", Tsunade menjelaskan hal penting pada Kakashi. "Fraktur parah ekstermitas posterior, serpihan besi masuk dan melukai ligamen..".

"Apa kau yakin akan operasi..?", tanya Kakashi memasang atribut-atribut yang diperlukan.

"Aku sudah menghubungi keluarganya dan mereka setuju, aku mengenal orang ini dan dokter keluarganya adalah Jiraya-sensei.. Jika tidak dilakukan sekarang, luka ini bisa memberi pengaruh buruk..".

"Anestesi total..", Jawab Kakashi dari balik maskernya. "Shizune, balikan pasien, aku perlu akses bersih ke tulang belakang..". Kakashi berjalan menuju meja operasi, Ia mengambil suntikan khusus dan mengambil salah satu ampul untuk menyiapkan cairan injeksi.

"Pasien, laki-laki, 26 tahun". Seorang perawat dengan catatan keluar dari tirai dimana pasien dibaringkan. Kakashi mengangguk, dibantu asisten menyiapkan anestetik yang sesuai. Ia menghela nafas panjang dibalik maskernya, walau ini bukan yang pertama, Ia tak memungkiri jika kegugupan itu selalu ada.

"Nama pasien Uchiha Sasuke..".

_**TBC**_

**Vocabulary :**

_**Sobotta : **__Buku legend :D Biasanya dibilang atlas karena banyak gambarnya, kalau dalam geografi atlas kan gambarnya peta. Kalau atlas anatomi, gambarnya dengan lengkap bagian-bagian anatomi manusia. Beserta keterangan (bahasa latin) dan penjelasannya. Ini buku berseri, masing-masing seri ada spesialisasi pembahasannya. Sobotta itu nama belakang penulisnya ya ^^ Ini buku mahal, biasanya jadi referensi di perpustakaan. Saya ada punya satu tapi bukan Sobotta, yang lokal aja, yang terjangkau dompet._

_**Evelyn : **__Buku legend juga :D Buku teks anatomi, tebalnya sedang, saya beli terjemahannya pas jalan ke Yogya sama suami harganya 18 ribu, hehe.. tapi itu yang bajakan.. yang original gr*medi* lebih mahal. Evelyn nama penulisnya, Evelyn C. Pearce, judulnya Human Pishiology and Anatomy. Tapi kan biasa, nama buku itu pakai nama penulis._

_**Responsif : **__Gampangnya itu tes sebelum praktikum, dinilai apakah kita paham materi dan cara kerja praktikum, apakah pantas buat praktikum ?_

_**Internship : **__Bahasa kerennya magang, tapi internship resmi itu pasca coass setau saya, kerjaannya yang sudah , sarjana wajib mengabdi. Hehehe_

_**Syn jas : **__Jas putih laboratorium, wajib pakai dan bawa ini kalau mau praktikum, kalau nggak ditendang sama asisten lab. hehe :D_

_**Botanis : **__Pembelajaran tentang tumbuhan yang fokus pada manfaat tumbuhan tersebut, hingga zat-zatnya. Ada juga matakuliah atau spesialisasi yang mirip yaitu Entnobotani, tentang bagaimana masyarakat etnik memanfaatkan aspek botani (manfaat) dari tumbuhan tersebut._

_**Biomedik : **__Kalau di Indonesia, biomedik cuma ada di pasca sarjana beberapa universitas saja. Salah satu fokusnya pada pengembangan obat-obatan, terutama yang alternatif tapi secara ilmiah. Kebetulan skripsi saya ada nyangkut dengan bidang ini._

_**Anestesi : **__Bidang pembiusan, fokusnya pada anatomi, sistem syaraf atau regulasi dan lain-lain. Ini spesialisnya lumayan susah dicari. Untuk membius bukan dokter sembarangan yang bisa, tapi spesialisnya yaitu Anestesi._

_**Anestetik : **__Kalau refernya pada zat, maka zat yang dapat membius. Misalnya kalau yang suka nonton K-Pop pernah denger Propofol ? Itu salah satunya._

_**Internist : **__Dokter ahli masalah dalam / bagian dalam. Organ-organ dll, kalau kaya saya yang penceranaannya bermasalah, dokter spesialisnya internist._

_**Frontal : **__Bahasa latin, bagian depan._

_**Fraktur : **__Patah, retak, trauma, kasus pada tulang._

_**Sensi-Gloves : **__ Sarung tangan latek yang steril, sekali pakai._

_**Ligamen : **__Sendi, bagian sendi berupa cairan yang melumasi sendi._

_**Ekstermitas posterior : **__Bahasa kerennya (latin) dari kaki. _

_Everything in latin become more cool :P _

**POJOK AUTHOR :**

Katanya mau hiatus ? O_O Bohong yaaa...

Iya saya mau, sampai skripsi kelar.. tapi nyatanya saya gak tahan. Mungkin karena waktu saya agak lowong sehabis penelitian uji coba dan seminar proposal. Proposal disetujui *Horeeee ! :D Anggaplah fic ini bonus wahahahahaha..

Jadi folder yang isinya litelatur yang mesti digarap gak kebuka, eh folder fanfic kebuka..

Lalu terjadilah segalanya

Btw, gimana nih janjinya buat Loving Breeze *_*. Saya sudah nuliis looh, entah kenapa stuck.. dan ide mengalir untuk fic ini. Fic ini short multi-chap dengan heroine Hime diantara Kakashi dan Sasuke *uhuuk :D Mungkin agak pendek dibanding Loving Breeze... Medical and Campus-life fic :D

Kenapa Kakashi jadi asisten anatomi ? Karena semester ini saya jadi asisten dosen 3 mata kuliah salah satunya anatomi fisiologi manusia. Jadilah laporan praktikum adik-adik tingkat belum saya periksa dan malah nulis fanfiction. Kalau diantara reader ada mahasiswa praktikan yang bimbingan saya, pasti gak nyangka ini Kaka seniornya malah bikin fanfic romance. Wahahahahaha. Anggaplah mood-booster supaya saya koreksi praktikumnya gak galak-galak amat ! #evillaugh

Alurnya agak pasaran menurut saya, Gomen ne..

Cukuplah ceriwisnya saya sampai disini.. Maaf banyak curhat..

Giliran dearest reader lagi :3 Review Pleaseee ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**6 tahun yang lalu**_

Hinata melepaskan apron putih yang melingkari tubuh kecilnya. Memandangi toko roti yang telah sepi dari pengunjung. Jam putih di sudut ruangan menunjukan hampir jam 9 malam, Hinata menatap lampu jalan yang benderang terpantul pada kaca toko roti yang bersih.

"Ano.. Ne.. Hinata-chan, apa benar kau tak keberatan untuk membantuku menutup toko ? Waktu shift-mu telah selesai dari satu jam yang lalu..". Ayame, manajer toko roti dimana Hinata bekerja sambilan setiap akhir minggu nampak merasa bersalah. Ini adalah efek dari ramainya pelanggan yang datang, karena toko mereka baru launching _cake_ rendah kalori hari ini. Hinata tersenyum,

"Tak apa.. sungguh Ayame-san..", gadis itu dengan cekatan merapikan nampan-nampan yang telah dikosongkan dari roti-roti yang habis terjual. Hinata mengambil semuanya sekaligus dan mengantarnya ke wastafel di dapur toko. Ayame tak kalah sibuk menghitung pendapatan hari ini, dan membandingkannya dengan posting yang ada dalam mesin kasir digital dengan warna putih bersih. Dari dapur Hinata membawa satu kantung plastik besar berisi sampah, Ia harus membuangnya keluar.

"Apakah berat ? Perlu kubantu ?", Ayame menawarkan tawaran sembari ikut-ikutan melepas apron dan ikat kepalanya. Hinata menggeleng singkat dan menyeret kantung kering itu menuju arah luar, pintu toko berdenting ketika dibuka olehnya. Dengan mengerahkan tenaga, Hinata meletakan bawaannya ke dalam box sampah tak jauh dari toko roti. Saat Hinata meregangkan tangannya sebentar, Ia merasa ada sekelebat bayangan yang mengawasinya, refleks kakinya berputar, Ia berbalik dengan cepat. Berjalan dengan perlahan dan bertanya dalam bisikan,

"Siapa disana ?", tak ada jawaban. Namun mata Hinata tak bisa menghindar dari bayangan seorang lelaki tegap dengan stelan jas kerja yang berjalan terburu-buru, menjauhdari tempatnya. _Mungkin orang itu hanya lewat, hanya aku yang terlalu perasa.._

xoxoxo

"Arigatou.. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya..", Hinata membalas Ayame yang membungkuk, lalu berlalu keluar dari toko. Ia berlutut sebentar untuk membenarkan ikatan tali sepatu kets putihnya. Sejenak Ia memandang ke arah bandul jam yang melingkar di tangannya, _Hampir jam 10_. Hinata merasakan angin menerpa bulu kuduknya, Ia berjalan dengan langkah ringan.

Suasana begitu sepi, jalanan yang lengang, hanya ada satu-dua mobil atau sepeda yang lewat dengan cepat. Hinata berjalan di trotoar sambil mengamati indahnya bulan purnama malam itu. Rok dibawah lututnya tersaput oleh angin yang juga membawa dedaunan kering. Hinata berhenti, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia mendengarnya dengan jelas, langkah sepatu yang mengikutinya itu ikut berhenti. Hinata menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, Ia mencoba melirik kebelakang dan mendapati sekelebat bayangan, dan Ia bersumpah bayangan itu sama dengan bayangan lelaki yang dilihatnya kala membuang sampah tadi di dekat toko. Kaki Hinata mulai bergetar, tak sedikit dia mendengar mengenai pelecehan yang terjadi di malam hari pada para wanita. Dengan cepat, tangannya merogoh sesuatu di tas kecilnya, ponsel ! Hinata langsung menekan tombol kunci pada layar sentuh itu secara cepat. Ponsel itu berkedip dan menyala, namun mata Hinata membelalak saat ponselnya kembali mati dan tidak bisa dihidupkan lagi, jemarinya bergetar dengan rasa takut. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah terus berjalan sembari berdo'a.

xoxoxo

"Ino.. angkatlah telponnya..", Hinata mendial nomor Ino, ini sudah ketiga kalinya namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan di angkat. Sekarang dia di sini, berjongkok pasrah dibalik rak-rak rendah snack dan minuman yang ada di supermarket 24 jam, menyembunyikan dirinya dari orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, _penguntit itu_. Ponsel ini dipinjamnya dari kasir supermarket, hanya dua nomor yang Ia hafal, dan nomor Neji mati, tidak dapat dihubungi. Lagi-lagi penjawab suara sampai ke pendengaran Hinata.

Hinata berdiri sejenak, matanya mengintip perlahan. Dari balik pintu kaca tembus pandang supermarket, Ia melihat lelaki itu dengan jelas, itu adalah salah satu pelanggan yang selalu datang ke toko rotinya hampir setiap hari. Apakah orang aneh itu mengamati Hinata selama ini ? Lelaki itu nampak bosan menunggu, namun Ia tak bergeming sambil terus mengecek jam tangannya. Hinata melirik jam pada ponsel pinjaman tadi, astaga sudah hampir jam 12 tengah malam, dan lelaki itu tak beranjak dari sana, Ia jelas-jelas diikuti.

Bibirnya terasa semakin kering karena digigiti oleh geliginya sendiri, Hinata merasa kepanikan sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya ? Perlukah menelpon polisi ? Seketika Hinata teringat sesuatu, dengan cepat Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, sebuah kartu nama putih ! Benar masih ada di sana, ini satu-satunya harapan. Dering nada tersambung, sebuah suara menjawab,

"Halo ?",

"Hai.. Ini a-aku, Hyuuga Hinata..".

"Ah akhirnya kau menghubungiku..",

"Tolong aku..", bisiknya,

"Apa ?"

"TOLONG AKU UCHIHA-SAN !"

_**a SasuHinaKaka fanfic**_

_**by Yuna Fu**_

"**Having and Lost"**

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_**All of the character was taken from Naruto by Kishimoto **_

_**Wrapped on this story by myself**_

Untuk Uchiha Sasuke, ini adalah tentang kehilangan.

Untuk Hatake Kakashi, ini adalah tentang memiliki.

Saat itu mereka belajar tentang cinta yang dapat dipersembahkan dalam milyaran cara.

BAGIAN DUA

_**6 Tahun yang lalu**_

Seluruh tubuh Hinata bergetar tanpa komando, lelaki itu tetap di situ dan dia sendiri di sini, di antara rak-rak yang tak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya selamanya.

_Di daerah mana_

_Satu dekat kampus, perempatan Jl. Shigasima_

_Tunggu Aku !_

Hinata tetap berjongkok dalam teror dan menutup matanya. Jantungnya hampir meloncat ketika suara dari pintu supermarket yang terbuka memenuhi telinganya, gadis itu refleks dengan ketakutan menjauh, namun mengintip _apakah dia berani masuk ke sini ?_

Tapi yang dilihatnya bukan orang itu, namun seorang lelaki berambut pendek dengan mata kelam, sweater yang Ia kenakan berwarna seirama malam, tapi tak mengurangi sedikitpun nilai penampilannya, bahkan wajahnya yang terbaur keringat, hingga wanita tua penjaga kasir itu juga ikut tak berpaling.

"Hinata..", dengan cepat mata tajam Sasuke menemukannya. Kaki Hinata terlalu lemas hanya untuk berdiri dan berpindah dari persembunyiannya sekarang.

"Orang itu..", Hinata mencari-cari kenormalan dari nafasnya yang sedari tadi memburu. "Mengikutiku dari sepulang aku bekerja". Sasuke melirik arloji Hinata yang terlingkar pada pergelangan seputih susu itu, _hampir setengah satu malam_

"Dia itu jelas-jelas penguntit maniak, sudah selama ini..", Sasuke mengacak rambutnya asal, Hinata bisa melihat kantung mata yang terbentuk di wajahnya. "Ayo !", dan Hinata tersentak ketika Sasuke menggamit lengannya, menuju ke arah kasir, wanita tua yang sedang terpesona.

"Satu kopi dan satu coklat hangat..", Sasuke menyebutkan pesanannya, dengan cepat wanita itu mengambilkan dua merk minuman kaleng dari mesin penghangat. Sasuke membayar dan membawa kantung kertas itu dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya menggandengan lengan Hinata kokoh, si gadis hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"Terimakasih pinjaman ponselnya Obaa-san..", Hinata mengangguk samar, saat kasir itu tertawa kecil.

Ketika mereka keluar, lelaki itu yang sedari tadi berdiri di parkiran, nampak senang melihat Hinata berjalan keluar dari supermarket, namun Ia agak terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke ada di sisinya. Sasuke meminum kopinya dengan tak lepas matanya memandang pria dengan stelan kantor itu, _lelaki paruh baya_.

"Itu motorku..", Sasuke menunjuk sepeda motor besar berwarna merah mengkilap yang terparkir di salah satu sisi yang dekat dimana lelaki itu berada. Hinata terus menunduk, sementara lelaki pelanggan yang menguntit itu tetap, tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ini..", Sasuke mengangkat salah satu helm, Hinata mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan. Tapi bukanlah helm yang dirasakan Hinata, tapi tangan kekar Sasuke yang merengkuh tengkuknya, dan mata Hinata terbelalak, sebuah benda hangat menyeruak ke dalam indra perasanya. Sasuke memeluk Hinata yang kehabisan nafas, wajah Hinata yang memerah tertutup oleh dadanya yang bidang. Ia memandang lelaki yang nampak wajahnya begitu terkejut, tak menyangka akan melihat pertunjukan tadi,

"Menjauhlah, dia milikku..!", Sasuke dengan tatapan keras memandang lelaki tadi, dan dia berlari dengan gugup lalu menghilang.

Sementara Hinata, dalam dekapan Sasuke tak lagi bisa berfikir jernih. Harum lelaki yang maskulin, lelaki pertama selain Neji dan Ayahnya yang memeluknya. Dan itu tadi, Hinata masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas dibibirnya, sebuah ciuman ! _Ciuman pertamanya..._

_Rasanya seperti kopi..._

Di depan asrama, dengan tangan bersedekap dan wajah yang tidak dapat digambarkan. Hinata melihat Ino yang menunggu kepulangannya, disebelahnya Shikamaru, rupanya Sasuke yang menghubunginya.

"Kembalikan temanku Uchiha..!", sahut Ino, segera menggandeng Hinata, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam asrama putri, meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke di sana.

"Dia menyelamatkanku Ino-chan.. Nomormu tak dapat dihubungi..", Hinata mencoba menjelaskan ketika mereka menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamar.

"Dengarkan nasihatku yang ini.. Kau tahu dia teman dekat Nara ! Artinya dia juga brengsek ! Percaya aku, kau tak ingin menjadi gadis malang sepertiku !", dengus Ino, Ia memeluk sahabatnya. "Maafkan untuk ponselku yang tertinggal di kamar Tenten..". Hinata tersenyum manis membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

"Dan kau melibatkanku lagi ?", Nara Shikamaru memandang sebal dengan kawannya yang duduk di motor merah kesayangannya. Dini hari, telponnya berdering membabi buta, dari Sasuke dan meminta Shikamaru menghubungi Ino. Menahan gengsi untuk naik ke asrama putri dan mengetuk pintu kamar mantan pacarnya, belum lagi kecanggungan di antara keduanya. Lelaki Nara itu merutuki nasibnya,

"Bukankah baik ? Aku tahu jauh di dalam hatimu kau masih menyayangi gadis itu. Temari hanya keinginan orang tuamu kan ? Bahkan kalian sudah putus..", balas Sasuke, memasang helm dan menyalakan motornya. Shikamaru mendecih kala motor Sasuke meninggalkannya. _Kuso !_

xoxoxo

_**Masa kini, Ruang Operasi Gedung1, Rumah Sakit Konoha**_

"Nama pasien.. Uchiha Sasuke".

Kakashi terperanjat, Ia menghela nafas panjang. Takdir sedang senang bermain-main dengannya sekarang. Dengan cepat Tsunade menyibak tirai, memperlihatkan seorang lelaki dengan perawakan yang baik telah dibaringkan miring, darahnya telah dibersihkan namun luka-luka yang terbuka itu memperlihatkan bagaimana naasnya kecelakaan yang baru saja dialaminya.

Rintihan pelan dari mulut pasien menyatakan bahwa Ia masih setengah sadar, perlu pembiusan untuk memulai operasi. Kakashi menyerahkan suntikan standar yang berukuran lebih besar dari suntikan kebanyakan kepada asisten di sebelah kanannya. Asisten di sebelah kirinya dengan sigap mengoleskan kapas dengan ukuran besar ke daerah punggung Sasuke, sterilisasi dengan alkohol pada tubuh pasien sebelum tindakan injeksi dilakukan.

"Tidak ada luka di bagian badan ?", Kakashi mengkonfirmasi sekali lagi walau matanya dengan jeli dapat melihat tak ada luka serius, hanya beberapa goresan yang terlihat melukai jaringan, paling dalam pun hanya sampai _mesodermis_ kulit Sasuke. Perawat yang bertanggung jawab untuk pertolongan pertama tadi mengangguk mantap.

Kakashi bersiap mulai menerapkan ilmunya, Ia mengamati dengan seksama bagian tengkuk tengah hingga panggul, di sana salah satu pusat syarat terbentang, Kakashi perlu menghitung akurat rongga _medula spinalis_ dan menentukan dimana injeksi harus dilaksanakan, agar pembiusan sesuai dengan harapan. Ia meraba perlahan bagian tengah punggung Sasuke yang telah disterilisasi, menekannya sedikit, Kakashi terkejut, dahinya berkerut melihat Sasuke berjengit.

_Apa dia kesakitan ? Tapi tak ada luka di bagian badan sama sekali.. _Kakashi meraba kembali bagian punggung yang merupakan area pelindung tulang belakang Sasuke, Ia mulai menghitung dengan cekatan dan menemukan titik suntik untuk injeksi anestetik. Kakashi meraih kapas berlumur alkohol yang disediakan dan mengoleskannya sebelum tangannya meraih suntikan yang cairannya harus dimasukan ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Tindakan Kakashi terhenti saat mendengar Sasuke merintih kesakitan, lagi dan lagi,

"Hinata..", pasien yang setengah sadar itu menyebut satu nama.

Kakashi terdiam, terpaku, lalu berdiri tegak. Kakashi menyerahkan kembali suntikan yang akan Ia injeksikan kembali ke tangan asistennya. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan memandang bingung atas apa yang Kakashi lakukan.

"Sensei ?", Tsunade mempertanyakan tertundanya tindakan Kakashi. Lelaki itu memandang perawat asisten operasinya dan berkata,

"Anestesi dengan suntik kita batalkan, siapkan eter, anestesi melalui pernafasan..", dua asisten itu berpandangan bingung namun dengan sigap mulai menyiapkan apa yang Kakashi minta.

"Tapi Sensei.. itu akan memakan banyak waktu lagi !", Shizune mempertanyakan keputusan Sasuke, wajah itu sama dengan dokter Tsunade.

"Pasien kesakitan saat ada tindakan pada tulang belakangnya, ada yang tidak wajar.. Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko..", Kakashi memandang Tsunade, "Sambungkan aku dengan dokternya, Jiraiya-sensei, ada yang harus kupastikan..". Tsunade menghela nafas,

"Shizune..", katanya pada bawahannya. "Laksanakan perintah Kakashi-sensei !".

xoxoxo

"Kakashi..!", sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya di koridor rumah sakit yang ramai. Kala Ia berpaling, didapatinya seorang lelaki jangkung yang hampir menyamai tingginya sendiri, rambutnya yang panjang terikat rapi, nampak kasual dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana berwana khaki, ini Uchiha kedua yang ditemuinya lagi.

"Itachi..", balas Kakashi sekenanya, wajah sahabatnya itu nampak sumringah.

"Lama tak bertemu, apa kau sibuk ?", Lelaki sebaya dengannya itu menyodorkan tangan, lalu dibalas mantap oleh Kakashi, dan mereka saling memeluk, _Bromance._

"Sebenarnya aku ada janji bertemu dengan dokter keluargamu..", balas Kakashi.

"Jiraya-sensei ? Pantas aku melihatnya kemari, tadi Ia sedang berbicara serius dengan dokter Tsunade saat aku membagikan ini..", Itachi mengambil satu kotak dari tentengan tas kertas -yang tak terlihat murah- yang dibawanya. "Ah..ini untukmu.. terima kasih telah menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke, kata Tsunade-sensei kau juga membantu..". Kakashi menerima kotak putih dengan logo salah satu bakery mahal di Konoha itu, Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kewajiban kami..", Kakashi balas membungkuk saat Itachi membungkuk 90 derajat dengan tulus. Wajahnya nampak lega dan bahagia, tentu saja, Sasuke Uchiha adalah satu-satunya keluarga mereka yang tersisa setelah kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal dunia.

"Baiklah.. aku ingin ke IGD dan memberikan ini pada Shizune dan kru-nya, lalu ke ruangan Sasuke..", balas Itachi melangkahkan kaki perlahan.

"Panggil aku kalau Sasuke sudah siuman..", Kakashi melambaikan tangannya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruangannya, saat mendapati Tsunade dan Jiraiya berbicara dengan serius di depan pintu masuk. Kedua dokter ahli bedah senior itu dahinya berkerut, seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang berat, Tsunade yang menyadari kedatangan Kakashi.

"Sensei..", Kakashi menunduk hormat kepada salah satu gurunya, Jiraiya adalah dokter ahli bedah jantung senior yang sangat terkenal di kalangan tenaga kesehatan. Banyak nyawa telah terselamatkan dalam andil tangan dinginnya. Lelaki itu tertawa,

"Kakashi.. muridku..", Kakashi terdiam saat Jiraiya memegang tangannya, "Tangan ini memang anugrah Tuhan yang luar biasa.. Sayang sekali kau lebih memilih anestetik dibanding menggeluti pembedahan sepertiku..". Kakashi tertawa ringan.

"Kau tahu..", Tsunade tersenyum. "Keputusanmu untuk tindakan pada Uchiha Sasuke tadi tepat, terima kasih. Orang-orang membutuhkan banyak dokter muda cemerlang sepertimu", pujian tulus dari Tsunade. "Kalian pasti butuh banyak waktu untuk berdiskusi berdua, aku akan pergi..", langkah kaki Tsunade terdengar menjauh.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia kesakitan saat aku mencoba melakukan tindakan pada tulang belakangnya.. Sebenarnya ada apa ?", Kakashi mengutarakan rasa penasarannya, banyak diagnosis bisa dilakukan, tapi yang paling benar adalah menanyakan langsung rekam jejak medis pasien kepada dokter yang pernah menanganinya. Ekspresi mata Jiraiya melemah, kerutan sekitar matanya nampak lebih jelas.

"Bocah laki-laki malang itu..", jawabnya lirih.

"_Cor transplatatio_, pada saat usianya 5 tahun..", balas Kakashi.

"Ah..kau sudah tahu ?", Jiraiya membuka kaca mata jarak jauhnya untuk mendapatkan pandangan lebih jelas atas salah satu murid kebanggaannya.

"Aku sahabat baik Uchiha Itachi..", jawab Kakashi.

"Ah.. Uchiha yang sulung..", Jiraiya memanggutkan kepala.

"Kukira operasinya berhasil ?", Kakashi menelengkan kepala.

"Memang berhasil..", Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. "Tapi ada hal lain lagi... Dan lebih baik kita membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih tertutup". Kakashi mengangguk paham dan mempersilakan Jiraiya masuk ke ruangannya. Jadi, keanehan yang dirasakannya saat akan melakukan prosedur anestesi tadi benar memang memiliki jawaban.

xoxoxo

Sasuke membuka matanya, lamat-lamat cahaya masuk menyeruak, menyilaukan retinanya, membuat pupilnya memberontak ingin menutup kembali. Kala Ia menghirup nafas, harum tajam memenuhi rongga hidungnya, ini alkohol, Sasuke sangat mengenalnya. Ia mengerjap perlahan, kala matanya separuh terbuka. Ia mencoba mengangkat tangan dan melihat bayangan tangan yang mungil, tangan seorang anak-anak, _tangan siapa ini ? Dimana aku ?_

Sekelebat bayangan lewat pada matanya yang belum membuka sempurna, wajah yang teduh, bibir yang tipis dan satu senyuman, memanggil namanya. _Okaa-san, apakah itu engkau ? _Bukan, Ia bukan Ibunya, walaupun mirip tapi wajah mereka berbeda.

"Sasuke-kun..", wanita berwajah terduh itu memanggil namanya.

_Apakah aku di surga ?_

_ Apakah kau malaikat ?_

"Sasuke..!"

"Otouto !", suara itu berganti menjadi sebuah suara lelaki yang familiar, itu suara Itachi, itu suara kakaknya.

"Ha !?", Mata Sasuke terbuka seutuhnya, Ia sudah sadar, dan wanita berwajah teduh tadi tidak ada di sisinya. Sasuke terbatuk perlahan, terpaan oksigen dingin dari alat bantu pernafasan mengejutkannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman..", wajah Itachi benar-benar bahagia. Dia menggapai tombol untuk membunyikan alaram dan memanggil dokter.

"A..niki..", sahutnya pelan, Sasuke kenal benar senyuman itu, salah satu orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya.

"Dokter akan segera datang..", Itachi berbisik, menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terbalut bersama infus. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, ini ruangan serba putih, ini rumah sakit. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat saat dia mengendarai mobil, lalu semuanya gelap. Sasuke dapat merasakan kaki-kakinya mati rasa, hanya yang salah satu yang jemarinya dapat terasa bergerak. Ternyata salah satu kakinya di-gips dan terangkat secara vertikal lebih tinggi dari badannya, terasa nyeri di pahanya, tapi dari bagian lutut ke bawah, Ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun, serasa mati.

"Selamat Siang..", seorang dokter berambut pirang disusul dengan asistennya yang membawa catatan datang.

"Terima kasih sudah datang..", balas Itachi.

"Syukurlah pulihmu cepat..", Tsunade tersenyum memandangi pemuda tampan yang terikat perban di bagian depan kepalanya. Mata pasien itu sayu, tentu Ia masih beradaptasi dengan kesadarannya.

"Tuan Uchiha, kau dengar aku ?", Sasuke mengangguk samar dan lemah, Tsunade memegang pergelangan nadinya untuk mencek denyut. Perawat membuka kancing baju Sasuke satu-persatu, Tsunade mengenakan stetoskopnya dan mendekatkannya pada dada Sasuke di bagian kiri, lalu mendengarkan dengan seksama. Lalu, dokter wanita itu mendekatkan salah satu telunjuknya ke arah pandang Sasuke,

"Ikutilah telunjukku..". Itachi dapat melihat bola mata adiknya bergerak sesuai gerakan telunjuk Tsunade, sebuah senter kecil diarahkan Tsunade saat membuka bagian bawah bola mata Sasuke, Ia mengamati dengan seksama. Begitu pula saat perawat menyingkirkan alat bantu pernafasan, Tsunade mengarahkan senter untuk melihat warna lidah Sasuke. Dokter itu tersenyum lagi, menengok ke arah Itachi yang sangat memperhatikan,

"Sudah bagus, dia sadar, biarkan dia istirahat untuk pemulihan, minum obat dan jaga makannya..", Itachi mengangguk paham.

"Alat bantu pernafasan sudah dapat dicabut, tapi aku masih mengenakan detektor detak jantungnya untuk jaga-jaga..", instruksi Tsunade pada asistennya, sekaligus informasi untuk Itachi.

Kakashi mempercepat langkah kakinya yang panjang, Ia ingin menemui Itachi yang telah mengabarkan bahwa Sasuke telah siuman, namun ketika Ia mencapai ruangan Sasuke, Kakashi mematung, Ia menemui orang yang sama sekali tidak disangka.

"Sensei..", gadis itu membungkukan badan menyapa hormat. Kakashi merasa ingin berhenti bernafas, bayangannya mengalihkan dunia Kakashi dengan sekejap. Kini bukan lagi jas laboratorium, tapi jas dokter yang membalut badannya, badan itu tak lagi kurus, namun berisi dengan ideal. Bukan lagi sepatu datar sederhana, tapi sepatu dengan hak sedang dan dress elegan selutut yang senada. Rambut itu tak lagi lurus sederhana, diikat menggantung dan disampirkan di bahu kanannya. Wajah itu semakin mempesona, kala Ia dengan apik memolesnya dengan riasan natural, pipi itu bersemu hangat dengan mata indah yang sama, dengan warna hitam yang mempertegas garis matanya, berpadu dengan bulu mata lentik itu. Kakashi –lagi-lagi- tak pernah berubah, Ia yang selalu terpecundangi oleh pesona gadis ini, tak peduli bagaimana status mereka kala bertemu, tak acuh dengan sematan –sensei pada namanya. Ia dan perasaannya pada gadis ini tak juga pernah bisa berubah.

"Hinata...", Kakashi terlalu canggung untuk menyambut tangan putih yang terlihat halus itu, sebuah tawaran jabat tangan sudah membuat degup jantungnya tak beraturan. _Kau cantik, menawan _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?",

"Aku _internship_ selama dua tahun disini, mohon bantuannya..", gadis itu tersenyum manis, rasanya Kakashi ingin detik jam berhenti.

"Aku ingin melihat pasien..", dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat, Kakashi menunjuk pintu putih ruangan dimana Sasuke dirawat.

"Aku juga ingin menjenguk _tunanganku_..", Hinata menunjuk ruangan yang sama.

Hati Kakashi bergemuruh mendengarnya, Ia memang siap dengan banyak kemungkinan buruk, tapi tak pernah menyangka menjadi seburuk ini.

"Ooh..", hanya itu yang bisa Kakashi ungkapkan.

Pintu terbuka dari dalam, Itachi melihat dua orang yang bercakap di depannya.

"Kalian saling kenal ?", tanya Itachi memecah kecanggungan. "Ayo masuk, Sasuke sudah sadar..", sejenak Kakashi bersyukur Itachi telah mencairkan suasana. Ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam, Hinata menyeruak lebih dulu, wajah manisnya nampak sangat bahagia mendengar kabar Sasuke sudah siuman.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar setelah semua perban Sasuke telah diganti, Kakashi-sensei dapat mengawasi jika terjadi apa-apa..", komentar Tsunade langsung kala melihat Kakashi berjalan beriringan dengan dua orang kerabat Sasuke.

"Sensei...", Hinata menyapa Tsunade,

"Rupanya kau..", Tsunade tersenyum. Ia tak melarang tangan cekatan Hinata ikut membantu perawat menggantikan perban Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum tanpa henti, setetes bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya yang halus. Hati Kakashi mencelos, memandangi cara Hinata menatap Sasuke, dan bagaimana tak sedetikpun Sasuke melepas pandangan dari gadis itu. Tangannya mengepal, Kakashi menghela napas dalam, tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya setelah banyaknya kejutan selama dua hari ini. Takdir sedang senang bermain-main dengan hatinya.

"Kami duluan..", Tsunade berjalan ke arah pintu bersama asistennya.

Kakashi lebih memilih memandang kepergian Tsunade dibanding melihat Hinata memeluk Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang dengan lembut. "Syukurlah Sasuke-kuun..", suara manis itu membuat kecemburuan mulai berkobar di hati Kakashi, kecemburuan tak tahu tempat.

"Siapa kau ?", suara lirih Sasuke terdengar di ruangan. Mata Hinata membulat, Itachi yang sibuk membuat minuman hangat menoleh, dan Tsunade yang sudah menggapai kenop pintu berbalik.

"Apa ?", Hinata mengkonfirmasi dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Siapa kau ?", pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat Hinata syok, bahunya bergetar sesaat. Tsunade mendekat ke tepi ranjang kembali, memperhatikan trauma yang terjadi pada frontalis kepala Sasuke secara seksama.

Hinata menahan napas, terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Ia memandang Tsunade yang nampak berfikir, menimbang penjelasan apa yang harus diberikan.

"Sensei ?", gadis itu bertanya kembali. Kakashi mengerutkan kening, Ia sama-sama tak menyangka, semakin banyak keganjilan, Ia pun tahu kalau Tsunade-sensei merasakan hal yang sama kala dokter wanita itu memandangnya.

"_Amnesia retrograde_..", akhirnya Tsunade-sensei, dokter ahli bedah otak itu bicara. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, matanya memancarkan kesedihan saat memandang Sasuke yang tidak mengenalinya.

"Apa maksudnya ?", Itachi, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti istilah kedokteran di antara mereka minta penjelasan.

"Hilang ingatan..",

"Tapi Sasuke mengenaliku tadi, itu tidak mungkin..", desis Itachi.

"Tak apa Itachi-nii", Hinata menepuk pundak calon kakak iparnya. "Itu hanya hilang ingatan sebagian dan sementara, mungkin dia mengingatmu karena lebih lama bersama denganmu dibanding mengenalku..", jawab Hinata berusaha menenangkan calon kaka iparnya. Itachi menghembuskan nafas lega,

"Sasuke, apakah kau mengenalku ?", Kakashi angkat bicara mendekat ke ranjang Sasuke. Lelaki yang terbaring itu memicingkan mata, lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak..", lirihnya perlahan. Itachi mengerjapkan mata mencoba memahaminya.

"Apakah ini dapat pulih ?", Itachi bertanya pada Tsunade.

"Tentu..", Tsunade mengangguk, namun Kakashi dapat membaca keanehan pada raut wajah senior sekaligus gurunya tersebut.

"Syukurlah..", jawab Itachi, Ia memandang Sasuke yang terbaring lemah dan memejamkan mata. "Kita sama-sama bersabar Hinata..", gadis itu mengangguk, duduk kembali di sisi Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku undur diri..", Tsunade keluar menyusul asistennya yang telah keluar lebih dulu. Kakashi segera mengikutinya, kala pintu kamar tertutup, Kakashi segera menyusul Tsunade.

"Sensei.. apakah itu benar ?", kilatan mata Kakashi yang tajam, dia memang tak dapat dibohongi.

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Jiraiya-sensei ?", Tsunade berbisik memelankan suaranya. Kakashi mengangguk, "Aku pun tak yakin sama sepertimu, namun cukup biarkan ini sebagai diagnosa dengan kemungkinan terbesar sementara..", jelas Tsunade. Kakashi mengangguk memahami. "Kau bisa memberi _second opinion_ jika itu dirasa perlu Kakashi-sensei..", tambah Tsunade.

"Mungkin menunggu kondisi pasien menjadi lebih membaik..", Kakashi menghela nafas, semua berputar rumit di kepalanya.

_Semoga tebakanku tidak benar..._

**To Be Continue**

_**Vocabulary :**_

_**Mesodermis :**__Lapisan kedua kulit, lebih dalam dari eksodermis, paling luar epidermis. Luka yang lumayan banyak darahnya kalau sudah mencapai jaringan ini._

_**Medula spinalis : **__Bahasa ilmiah dari tulang belakang_

_**Cor transplantio : **__Transplantasi jantung_

_**Amnesia retrograde : **__Amnesia punya banyak jenis sesuai gejala, salah satunya ini. Penjelasan sudah ada di cerita_

_**Second Opinion : **__Opini kedua, atau dibidang kedokteran biasanya diagnosa lain dari dokter yang berbeda. Kalau kita kurang yakin dengan hasil pemeriksaan dokter itu, kita bisa minta second opinion dengan dokter lain.. Untuk meyakinkan atau mencari alternatif. Pernah kan kata satu dokter kita usus buntu, ternyata kata dokter lain saat periksa kita demam thypoid. Nah mirip gitu.._

_penjelasan mengenai bahasa lain ada di chapter sebelumnya.._

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Terima kasih**_ yang sudah read, review, favs, and follow.

Walau reviewnya agak seret dibanding beberapa tulisan lain, author mah cukup bahagia.. apalagi banyak.. *ngarep

Up-date lumayan cepet chap ini ya.. Iya, soalnya saya enjoy sekali mengerjakan fic ini ^^

Semoga chapter selanjutnya gak hilang semangatnya *grin

Saya berusaha mengurangi kata-kata rumit dengan lebih menyederhanakan bahasa sehingga cerita lebih mudah diikuti. Namun tidak ingin menghilangkan kesan ilmiah dari background dan aktivitas dunia kesehatan yang para tokoh geluti. Semoga fic ini tetap bisa menghibur ya :D Konflik sudah mulai terlihat di chapter ini... Silakan baca lanjutannya.. *promosi terselubung

_**Bocoran**_ _: Gomen, tapi fic ini akan a bit sad ending, yah tapi saya usahakan a beautiful sad ending ^^ Karena tema utama cerita tentang Having (memiliki) dan Lost (Kehilangan/Melepaskan)._

Banyak yang suka Kakashi ya.. Banyak juga yang mengatakan ada pengalaman yang mirip dengan pengalaman pribadi *uhuuk :P Memang chapter satu belum neko-neko konfliknya, tipe cowok diem-diem pejuang itu emang maniis deeh :D *peluk Kakashi

Tapi ke chapter selanjutnya, untuk keberlangsungan twist cerita, maaf nanti bila terasa agak sinetronish yaa, semoga bisa dinikmati.

Untuk yang bubaran, _I am sorry for your fiancee dear..You are strong and deserve for someone better _*Berasa jadi psikolog :P

Kisah mama-papahnya juga maniiis banget..

Mengenai karakter Sasuke, ketawa baca tentang 'nyadar aset' itu hahaha. Tapi Sasuke serius sayang loh sama Hime, akan ada ya alasannya nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Moga karakter Sasuke bisa berkembang jadi gak kalah _Likeabel_ dibandingkan Kakashi...

Pair for ending ? Ah, Let it flow ya ^^ Moga nanti bisa jadi _even sad but sweet ending_.

Thank's for reading, _**Please have your time for your precious review..**_

Kisses :* by _**Yuna Fu**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**6 Tahun yang lalu**_

"_Hari minggu ini, apa kau sibuk ?"_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan ?"_

"_Balas budimu.."_

"_Apa yang kau mau ?"_

"_Ayo temui Ibuku.."_

"_Eh ?"_

Dan disinilah Hinata, berdiri, menggigit bibir memandang di depan gerbang kampus yang sepi, kecuali beberapa orang yang berolah raga lalu-lalang. Hinata memegang pegangan tas mungilnya erat, sebuah motor yang tak asing menuju ke arahnya,

"Ayo naik..", kata lelaki itu menyodorkan helm dan menepuk jok belakangnya.

"Ki-kita akan kemana Uchiha-san ?", gadis itu mencoba memperlambat waktu, memperjelas dan mempertegas keadaan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang.. menemui Ibuku..", balas Sasuke, Ia membuka kaca helmnya, menampilkan gadis dengan sundress selutut yang terlihat kikuk. "Apa kau bisa memasangnya ? Kalau tidak sini..".

"TIDAK !", refleks Hinata menjauh beberapa langkah kebelakang, bagaimanapun kejadian minggu kemarin, helm dan kendaraan ini, juga lelaki ini, masih membuatnya trauma berat. _Kau pencuri ciuman pertamaku !_

Dengan setengah hati, Hinata naik ke jok belakang Sasuke. Langsung saja aroma maskulin itu menyebar, menggelitik hidung Hinata, membuat pipinya lagi-lagi merasa panas.

"Pegangan.. tempat yang akan kita datangi jauh..", Sasuke meraih jemari Hinata dan mendekapkan keduanya pada pinggangnya. Hinata melotot, lelaki ini sangat berani. Gas kendaraan itu menyala perlahan, tanpa permisi Sasuke memasukan gigi dan langsung melajukan kendaraannya pada jalanan yang lengang. Kontan Hinata terkejut dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sasuke, sayang Hinata melewatkan senyum licik yang Sasuke tampilkan dari balik helmnya.

Selama perjalanan mereka tidak banyak bicara, Hinata hanya merasakan hembusan angin di wajahnya dan melihat pemandangan sekitar. Sudah sekitar 20 menit mereka ada di jalan, _Tunggu dulu, _gadis itu mengerjapkan mata, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Ada fragmen yang terselip di antara rumitnya pikirannya, di antara deadline tugas, laporan praktikum, bahan responsif. Hinata meneguk ludah, entah kenapa Ia mengenal jalan yang mereka lewati. Tentu Hinata hafal, setiap setahun sekali Ia selalu melewati jalanan ini !

"Sudah sampai, turunlah..", Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya, terdengar Sasuke menurunkan standar motornya. Ia telah sampai, Hinata mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, memastikan bahwa tempat yang mereka kunjungi tidak salah. Lalu memandang lelaki itu, yang sedang sibuk memakirkan motornya dan melepas jaket kulit kelabu yang melindungi tubuh bidangnya.

Jika saja bukan karena peristiwa kemarin, jika saja bukan karena 'tagihan balas budi', maka hari ini Hinata akan bergelut dengan laporan praktikumnya yang masih setumpuk. Bukan ada di sini bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata memandang gapura tanda masuk, Ia benar-benar kenal tempat ini. Tapi apa maksud Uchiha membawanya ke tempat ini ? Bukankah Ia mengatakan ingin menemui Ibunya ?

"Hei..", Hinata terperanjat saat tangannya dilingkupi oleh jemari hangat lain. Ia menarik nafas dalam saat Sasuke memegang tangannya, Ia benar-benar gusar, tapi mulut dan tubuhnya tak kuasa melawan. Pria ini benar-benar mendominasi ! "Ayo kita beli sesuatu dulu di sana sebelum masuk..", mau tak mau Hinata –setengah terseret- mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke ke sebuah toko kecil dengan wangi yang harum.

"Tolong mawar putihnya seikat..", Sasuke menyebutkan pesanannya pada florist toko bunga ini. Hinata yang ada di sampingnya tak lepas memandang gapura selamat datang dimana Ia dan Sasuke akan masuk.

"A-ano.. Tolong _White Carnation_-nya juga..", Hinata menunjuk bunga putih yang juga sangat dikenalinya.

Pagi minggu yang bersinar ramah, mereka berdua memasuki gerbang tempat itu. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, namun tak banyak berbicara. Hinata memandang lelaki disebelahnya, satu tangan menuntunnya, satu tangan memegangi seikat bunga mawar putih. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada bunga putih di hadapannya, Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang dan akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_Minggu pagi bersama Uchiha Sasuke, di pemakaman_

"Kita sudah sampai..", ucap Sasuke. Ia tersenyum pada Hinata, "Aku ingin kau bertemu Ibuku..", lelaki itu berbicara serius dengan mimik sedih. "Apa kau mau menyapanya ?", Sasuke mengerling, saat itu Ia menyadari Hinata berdiri tegang seperti patung dengan mulut menganga, jantung Hinata berdegup.

_Apa maksud semua ini ? Apa maksudnya dengan Ibunya ?_

"Sasuke-san..", Hinata memberanikan diri bicara, Ia mengenal betul makam yang ada di depan mereka berdua. "Ini adalah makam Ibuku...", tambah Hinata.

_**a SasuHinaKaka fanfic**_

_**by Yuna Fu**_

"**Having and Lost"**

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_**All of the character was taken from Naruto by Kishimoto **_

_**The song lyric from A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**_

_**Wrapped on this story by myself**_

_**This is non-profitable fanfic. I just writing it for my own happiness**_

Untuk Uchiha Sasuke, ini adalah tentang kehilangan.

Untuk Hatake Kakashi, ini adalah tentang memiliki.

Saat itu mereka belajar tentang cinta yang dapat dipersembahkan dalam milyaran cara.

BAGIAN TIGA

"Silakan teh anda Sensei..", Kakashi menghidangkan secangkir ocha yang mengepul dan beberapa potong kue dari kotak yang tadi Itachi bagikan ke seluruh staf yang berperan dalam operasi Sasuke. Lelaki tua itu nampak mengamati deretan buku dan pigura piagam yang dipajang Kakashi dalam kantor pribadinya. Pria bertubuh lumayan gempal dengan rambut yang hampir seluruhnya putih, gurunya sekaligus rekan kerja sekarang. Jiraiya mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Kakashi.

"Rasanya baru kemarin aku memarahimu karena bolos kelasku..", ucap Jiraiya lalu menyeruput tehnya. Kakashi tertawa, itu sewaktu semester empat, Kakashi terpaksa harus bekerja ekstra untuk mendapatkan sokongan dana lebih untuk membiayai banyaknya praktikum yang dia jalani. Ia perlu juga menabung untuk tugas akhir, pokoknya semua yang tidak tertutupi oleh kucuran beasiswa. Untunglah dengan belajar keras, Ia dapat mengimbangi dengan memberikan hasil ujian yang memuaskan.

"Kau sekarang sudah banyak berkembang..", dokter tua itu mengambil sepotong kue bulat dengan aroma mint. "Hmm.. ini enak..", komentarnya. Kakashi tersenyum kembali, Jiraiya-sensei tidak berubah, gayanya yang cuek yang membuat orang kadang meremehkan kemampuannya.

"Jadi.. ?", Kakashi mengambil air putih miliknya, meneguknya. Ia menunggu penjelasan yang dijanjikan.

"Apa menurutmu ?", Jiraiya menanyakan balik, Kakashi teringat ujian diagnosa pasien pada tahun ke-tiga kuliahnya.

"Fraktur tulang tak terlihat, syaraf terjepit, luka dalam.. banyak kemungkinan", jawab Kakashi mengerutkan kening, "Jawaban hanya bisa di dapat jika melakukan scan mendalam terhadap pasien, tapi tidak memungkinkan sekarang. Jadi satu-satunya jawaban adalah rekam jejak medis yang ada pada Sensei..".

Jiraiya tertawa, Ia menepuk pundak Kakashi,

"Hidup memang kadang lebih berat bagi beberapa orang. Termasuk untuk bocah malang itu..",

"Umur pasien sudah 26 tahun..", Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Aku selalu teringat kala transplantasi jantung dulu, saat Ia masih setinggi ini..", Jiraiya menggerakan tangannya, Kakashi mengangguk, banyak dokter –terutama dokter seperti Jiraiya-sensei- mempunyai ikatan kuat dengan pasien yang ditanganinya. Menjadi dokter bedah jantung bukan perkara main-main, bagaimana kau berurusan dengan pusat kehidupan seorang manusia dalam tiap harinya.

"Apa kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan itu..?", selidik Kakashi, otaknya berusaha menyusun banyak hal.

"Tidak..", Jiraiya menggeleng mantap. "Hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan operasi transplantasi bertahun-tahun yang lalu". Lelaki itu membenarkan kaca matanya, "Aku memang bukan internist, tapi aku dapat mengetahui ada kejanggalan setiap dia sering sesak nafas dan jatuh pingsan.. Itu bukan asma atau pneumonia atau yang lainnya..". Jiraiya memandang Kakashi, dokter ahli anestesi itu melihat ada sebuah gelombang keprihatinan yang mengalir dari mata Jiraiya-sensei.

"Aku menyarankannya untuk melakukan scan, dan hasilnya..", Jiraiya menghirup nafas berat."Pulmo pasien digerogoti oleh kanker..", sebuah bisikan dari bibir Jiraiya.

Kakashi menegakan badan, punggungnya mencari sandaran. Ia menghela nafas, dahinya mengkerut, matanya mengawang sejenak. Kini wajahnya persis dengan wajah Tsunade-sensei saat ditemuinya barusan, pasti dokter wanita itu telah mendengar hal ini juga.

"Telah menyebar hingga ke tulang belakang..", bibir Kakashi bergumam, tangannya memijit pelipis perlahan. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya, _itu minimal stadium 3._ Ia memandang mimik berat Jiraiya,

"Apa tindakanku untuk anestesi eter tidak mengganggu stabilitas paru-parunya ?", Kakashi terbayang dengan sel yang tumbuh dengan ganas, menyerangmu, memakanmu, mengisi lobusmu, memecah alveoli-alveoli itu hingga tak ada lagi nafas yang berarti. _Cor transplantio _usia 5 tahun, _Pulmo_-nya telah sampai pada stadium akhir di usia 26 tahun. Pria itu –seperti kata Jiraiya- memang malang.

"Tidak, itu memiliki resiko lebih kecil dibanding memaksa injeksi masuk ke dalam saraf tulang belakang, _medula spinalis _Sasuke bisa langsung tergerogoti oleh sel yang tumbuh, itu bisa merangsang kankernya semakin ganas..", Membicarakan ini, membuat Jiraiya kehilangan nafsu makan, seenak apapun kue yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan tindakan, operasi pengangkatan atau kemoterapi ?", Kakashi melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, Sasuke Uchiha menolak semua itu..".

"Vonis usia ? Apakah sudah ada ?", lagi, dokter muda itu menyelidik. Jirainya menggeleng, Kakashi menghela nafas, _satu pertanyaan terakhir.._

"Apa Itachi tahu ?".

"Dia memintaku merahasiakannya, dan aku telah melanggar hal ini dengan memberitahukan ke dua orang untuk alasan medis. Kau dan Tsunade-sensei, selebihnya tak ada yang tau..".

Ponsel Kakahi berkelip, menampilkan satu pesan masuk dari Itachi.

_Kami-sama ! Sasuke sudah siuman ! _

xoxoxo

_**Satu bulan setelah Uchiha Sasuke siuman, IGD Rumah Sakit Konoha.**_

"Baik.. perhatian semuanya..", Tenten mengeraskan suaranya. Hari ini IGD ramai, dengan anak-anak SMA yang datang untuk studi di rumah sakit. Anak-anak yang sedari tadi ramai dengan celotehannya_. _Mulai diam mendengarkan instruksi dari Tenten. Kakashi bersender pada meja resepsionis IGD, memperhatikan dari jauh

"Peragaan pertama adalah bagaimana cara memasang infus, ini akan dijelaskan oleh Hinata-sensei..", seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo yang digelung tersenyum membungkukan badan. "Dan yang akan menjadi pasiennya adalah Lee-sensei..", seorang lelaki dengan alis tebal dan rambut berbentuk mangkok, telah berbaring pada pembaringan dorong, Ia mengacungkan jempol dan itu membuat anak-anak tertawa.

"Silakan Hinata-sensei..", jawab Tenten mundur, Ia harus mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk peraga selanjutnya. Hinata dalam jas dinas yang pas membungkus tubuhnya tersenyum lebar kepada anak-anak, terlihat dari kerut ekspresi yang menghiasi matanya. Dokter magang itu menikmati pekerjaan yang banyak dianggap dokter lain merepotkan. Oh ya pekerjaan merepotkan, itu memang gunanya ada dokter yang magang.

"Anak-anak.. semua perhatikan ya..", Hinata memulai ramah-tamahnya, anak-anak mendekat mengelilingi ranjang dengan tertib, sangat antusias. Kakashi memang tidak mendekat, tapi dia juga tak kalah antusias.

Hinata mengangkat sebuah plastik dengan tangannya yang ber-sensi gloves, plastik berbentuk kotak dengan isi air. "Ada yang tahu apa ini ?"

"Infus.. sensei..", anak-anak menjawab dengan semangat.

"Baik, cairan ini adalah larutan saline yang osmolaritasnya telah di atur sesuai keadaan darah kita, darah manusia. Sehingga saat dimasukkan ke dalam aliran darah, Infus tidak akan mengganggu sel-sel darah ataupun membuatnya lisis. Selain itu fungsi dari air cairan yang ada di dalamnya adalah untuk membantu pasien memperoleh suplai zat esensial, menjaganya dari dehidrasi saat pasien belum mampu memakan sendiri asupan gizi yang diperlukan". Entah paham atau tidak, beberapa dari mereka merekam dan mencatat kata-kata Hinata.

"Sekarang cara memasangkan infus ke pasien..", Hinata meraih plang tinggi yang tersedia dan menggantungkan infusnya di sana. Ia mengambil selembar perban yang tebal dan dengan cekatan mengikatnya di lengan atas Lee.

"Yang pertama adalah mengikat bagian lengan pasien yang dekat dengan posisi jantungnya.. Dengan ikatan yang mantap dan kuat, tapi tidak menyakiti", jelasnya. Ia meraih jemari Lee dan membuat lelaki itu menggenggam dengan posisi ibu jari di dalam ke empat jemari lainnya. Sejenak Kakashi ingin bertukar posisi dengan Lee,

"Buat tangan pasien menggenggam seperti ini..", instruksi Hinata, anak-anak memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Lihat ? Terlihat ada garis-garis kebiruan melintang. Ini adalah vena, di dekatnya ada arteri.. Pembuluh arterilah yang kita targetkan, jangan sampai menusuk pembuluh vena, jika tertusuk akan ada pendarahan".

Hinata mengambil kapas yang telah berlumur alkohol dengan pinset, "Setelah menentukan bagian untuk injeksi, kita sterilisasi bagian tersebut dengan alkohol yang kuat". Lee merasakan dinginnya alkohol menerpa kulit dekat lipatan lengannya. "Nah waktunya pemasukan jarum..", mendengarnya anak-anak semakin antusias.

"Letakan jarumnya sesejajar mungkin dengan pembuluh darah..", Hinata dengan rileks memperlihatkan jarum yang akan ditusukan. "Lalu tusukanlah perlahan-lahan..", Kedua alis tebal Lee mendekat saat merasakan ngilu di bagian tangannya, jarum itu sudah masuk. "Setelah yakin bahwa darah mengalir..", anak-anak dapat melihat jelas tetesan darah yang mengalir dari rongga karet jarum, dimana ujung yang satunya sudah masuk ke dalam pembuluh darah Lee.

"Sambungkan dengan tube yang terhubung dengan selang infus..", dengan mudah Hinata menyambungnya, anak-anak menahan nafas terkesima. "Setelah itu perban sekitarnya untuk mencegah jarum keluar, dengan kuat tapi tidak menyakitkan..", dengan cekatan Hinata menyelesaikan karyanya, anak-anak mengangguk-angguk.

"Selesai..", Hinata tersenyum dengan puas, anak-anak mengamati infus di tangan Lee seperti karya seni. Semuanya yang memperhatikan bertepuk tangan, kecuali Kakashi yang hanya bisa tersenyum dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan disini ?", Kakashi tersentak kaget, entah semenjak kapan Tsunade-sensei sudah berada di sebelahnya, ikut-ikutan bersandar ke meja resepsionis dan memandang kerumunan ceria di sana.

"Memperhatikan anak-anak..", jawab Kakashi, _berbohong_.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan ibunya..", Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Siapa ?", jawab Kakashi.

"Gadis yang kau perhatikan..", alis Kakashi terangkat, Tsunade tidak bisa dibohongi. "Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya itu ?",

"Terakhir aku melihat Itachi mendorongnya yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Tunggu, kau kenal Ibunya ?", Kakashi balas bertanya,

"Tentu, ayahnya mantan kekasihku dulu..", Kakashi tersenyum sinis, _Hyuuga Hiashi rupanya_.

"Aku mengerti mengapa Hiashi-sensei lebih memilih ibunya..", balas Kakashi, sarkas.

"Apa ?", Tsunade melotot pada dokter yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kakashi-sensei..", suara Shizune mengakhiri adu mulut konyol antar dua dokter itu. "Anda ditunggu Kurenai-sensei di bagian penyakit dalam secepatnya". Kakashi mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu menjauh, kembali bertugas.

_Cukup memandangmu untuk hari ini..._

xoxoxo

"Hai..", Tsunade menyapa gadis yang dikenalnya, anak-anak nampak telah berpindah menuju peragaan selanjutnya bersama Tenten –dokter magang lain- yang sedang menjelaskan cara pertolongan pertama penanganan luka. Gadis itu membungkuk sopan dengan hormat, "Menikmati pekerjaan ?".

"Ya..", Hinata memandang salah sau dokter yang merupakan teman baik kedua orang tuanya. "Terima kasih telah menerima lamaran internship saya sensei", jawab Hinata lagi, Tsunade menyibakan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Dia nampak ingin bertanya sesuatu lagi saat mulutnya terbuka, tapi diurungkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pergi dulu..", balas Tsunade, berbalik dan berjalan perlahan.

"A-ano Sensei !", Hinata seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. "Ino titip salam, dia bilang merindukan Ibunya..". Tsunade berbalik, air mukanya berubah, tersirat kebahagiaan sekaligus kesedihan.

"Oh ya, dimana dia ? Dia tidak menghubungi dan menceritakan kegiatannya..", Tsunade sejenak menjadi seorang Ibu lagi, Ia memang sedang merindukan anaknya. Sudah lama tidak bertemu Ino, terakhir saat ulang tahun Ino tahun lalu.

"Dia anak kesayangan Oro-Sensei, Ino-chan magang di bagian estetika..", Tsunade tersenyum mendengarnya, gadis kecilnya juga menjadi dokter sekarang, tapi menjadi dokter yang berbeda.

"Kau..", Tsunade ingin menanyakan tentang Hiashi, tapi menggantinya dengan kalimat lain. "Ingin jadi internist ?".

"Ya..", gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

"Semoga sukses Hinata..", Tsunade berlalu dari hadapannya. _Jadi Ia ingin meneruskan jejak ayahnya._

xoxoxo

Itachi meletakan Sasuke yang bertumpu pada tubuhnya perlahan ke dudukan kursi roda. Keadaan Sasuke sekarang jauh lebih membaik, gips kakinya sudah dapat dilepas, fraktur tulangnya sudah hilang. Hanya perlu pembiasaan terapi untuknya agar sendi-sendi kakinya kembali normal dan kaki kirinya dapat berjalan lagi. Bebatan perban pada kepala Sasuke pun sudah berkurang, hanya tinggal luka luar. Namun Sasuke masih harus rawat inap untuk pemulihan.

"Kau mau makan ?", Sasuke menggeleng lemah mendengar tawaran Itachi.

"Hinata membawakan ini saat kau tertidur tadi..", dengan ujung matanya, Sasuke memandang karage yang terbungkus dalam kotak plastik. "Dia memasakannya untukmu saat mendengar kau tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan rumah sakit..".

"Hinata ?", Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mengulang nama itu. Sasuke memandang ke jendela, di dekat jendela sebuah meja sudut dengan bunga putih yang tak pernah layu, karena bunga itu diganti setiap hari, dan bukan oleh Itachi yang sibuk.

"Apa sampai sekarang kau belum mengingatnya ?", pertanyaan yang tidak ingin dijawab oleh Sasuke terlontar dari mulut Itachi. "Tsunade-sensei mengatakan seharusnya seiring dengan penyembuhan luarmu, ingatanmu berangsur-angsur membaik..". Lagi, Sasuke hanya membisu. Itachi menghela nafas, meremas perlahan pundak adiknya.

"Tak apa, kami akan sabar menunggumu..", Itachi tersenyum, dia menunjukan sebuah kotak dengan pita berwarna lavender berukuran cukup besar. "Kau tahu ? Gadis itu sangat berarti untukmu ? Dia tunanganmu.. Kau sudah melamarnya, bahkan cincin pertunangan kalian masih tersemat di jarimu saat kau tak sadar..". Itachi membuka kotak dengan hiasan yang feminim di pangkuannya,

"Hinata membawakan ini semua..", Itachi nampak memilah-milah buku dan kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Ada juga souvenir kecil, gantungan kunci boneka, bunga yang telah dikeringkan di antara buku, satu buah flasdisk dengan tag tulisan "Lagu Kenangan". Gadis itu tentu bersusah payah mengumpulkan semua ini untuk membantu pulihnya ingatan Sasuke.

Itachi mengambil beberapa buku berukuran sedang dengan sampul pastel, lalu meletakannya ke pangkuan Sasuke yang tak bergeming. Itachi tersenyum ke salah satu pigura persegi panjang mungil berwarna putih yang ditemukannya juga, Ia meletakan pigura itu di meja kecil dekat ranjang Sasuke. Ia mengambil USB berwarna senada, mencoloknya melalui kabel khusus yang tersambung ke ponsel yang terhubung dengan charger listrik. Memutarkan sebuah lagu dari folder yang dianggap Hinata sebagai lagu kenangan, lalu melodi lagu lembut dengan suara pelan mengisi kamar.

"Ada lagi yang kau perlukan..?", tanya Itachi pada adiknya yang diam, menikmati matahari tenggelam yang terlihat di jendela. Diamnya Sasuke, berarti tidak ada. Itachi mendesahkan nafasnya,

"Minuman ada pada lemari pendingin, yang bagian atas adalah lemari penghangat. Makanan kuletakan di sana, jika ada apa-apa dan kau ingin perlu ke tempat tidur dan ke kamar mandi tekan bel ini, perawat akan datang", Sasuke memandang Itachi yang nampak letih memakai jasnya, tentu Ia akan pergi karena pekerjaan.

"Aku baru bisa datang tengah malam nanti..", jawab Itachi, sekilas anggukan samar Sasuke terlihat. Itachi mengambil tas kerjanya,

"A..niki..", suara samar Sasuke tercampur dengan lagu lembut yang diputarkannya tadi. Itachi menoleh dengan senyum, "Arigatou..", lirihnya, Itachi mengangguk sejenak lalu berlalu.

Suara pintu yang ditutup, dan Sasuke sendirian dalam ruangan luas berfasilitas lengkap itu. Ia terus memperhatikan ke arah jendela yang menghantarkan udara musim gugur, matahari menguning yang mulai menghilang, pergi ke tempat asalnya. Sasuke meletakan asal album-album foto ke atas meja di dekatnya dengan tak berminat. Ia mennyenderkan punggungnya yang nyeri ke senderan kursi roda, hingga matanya tertumbuk ke arah figura mungil putih yang diletakan Itachi tadi.

Salah satu tangannya yang tidak terbalut dengan infus menjangkau figura itu, melihat lebih dekat. Di sana ada foto empat orang dewasa, dua orang wanita yang mirip namun warna matanya berbeda, masing-masing berdampingan dengan seorang lelaki. Keduanya berambut panjang, namun berlainan warna, biru dan coklat tua. Seorang anak lelaki usia sekolah dasar dengan rambut pendek dan mata kelam, disisinya seorang anak-anak yang lebih muda dengan rupa yang mirip. Salah satu wanita itu nampak sedang hamil, Ia menggendong seorang bayi dengan rambut halus berwarna indigo. Bayi itu tersenyum, matanya indah, seperti rembulan dalam langit malam yang bersih.

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But, Watching you stand alone.._

Dalam ruangan sunyi, hanya ada suara detak jantungnya sendiri dengan lagu lembut yang memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Cahaya matahari terbenam yang masuk melalui lubang-lubang gorden tipis menghangatkan sedikit tangannya yang dingin.

"_Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu ?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah makan..?"_

"_Cepat sembuh Sasuke-kun.."_

Sasuke Uchiha meruntuk dengan kesendiriannya, berdialog dalam diam dengan dinding. Bayangan demi bayangan memenuhi pandangan matanya yang menerawang. Setiap tiga kali sehari, perempuan itu datang membawakan makanan dan menyapanya. Setiap hari selalu hanya satu pertanyaan yang didengar oleh Sasuke,

"_Sasuke-kun, apa kau mengingatku ?"_

Dalam mimpi-mimpinya, bahkan dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan menyambutnya saat matanya membuka lagi ke dunia. Bayangannya selalu ada, Sasuke merasakan sakit yang menusuk kala Ia menghela nafas, menjalar ke seluruh badannya. Sebulir air mata jatuh, tapi _bukan karena sakit itu._ Ia memejamkan matanya, mencari kesadaran, lamat-lamat suara lembut itu terdengar.

_Darling don't be afraid, I've loved you for a thousand years.._

_I'll love you for a thousand more.._

xoxoxo

Kakashi berjalan melintasi IGD, Ia baru dari bangsal bagian kandungan untuk anestesi proses melahirkan cesar. Menjadi dokter anestesi artinya kau tidak punya bagian khusus, kau akan berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit dipanggil oleh setiap dokter yang memerlukanmu. Itu bagian yang Kakashi sukai, sekaligus bagian yang melelahkan. Kakashi ingin sekali pergi ke ruangannya, dan merebahkan diri sejenak pada sofa yang ada di sana, menutup mata sebelum panggilan dan jadwal operasi kembali bermunculan. Hingga matanya melihat Itachi yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kakashi membatin, artinya kemungkinan besar Sasuke sedang sendirian. Sudah seminggu Ia tidak menjenguk adik sahabatnya tersebut, Ia ingin ke ruangan Sasuke sekarang.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang familiar dari balik pintu, Kakashi mengurungkan dirinya untuk masuk, Ia ingin berbalik, namun akhirnya Ia tetap di depan, menguping.

"Sasuke-kun kau tidak ingin makan ?"

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah melihat foto-foto ini ?"

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau _mengingatku ?_".

Seharusnya ada dialog di sana, diantara dua orang yang ada. Tapi Kakashi hanya mendengar gadis itu bermonolog sendiri, dengan beragam pertanyaan dan jawaban yang tidak ditanggapi.

"Sasuke-kun, cepatlah sembuh..", suara itu menyimpan kesedihan.

Hinata nampak terkejut ketika membuka pintu, Ia tidak menyangka akan ada orang lain di sana, cepat-cepat refleks tangannya menghapus lelehan air mata yang menghiasi pipinya. "Sensei..", tukasnya, suaranya serak. Kakashi tahu jelas apa yang terjadi, tapi Ia lebih memilih "terlihat" tidak memperhatikan. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Hinata dengan langkah kikuknya mendahului Kakashi, menjauhi ruangan itu.

Dengan pandangan lurus ke dalam, Kakashi mengenali seorang lelaki, hari mulai gelap, tapi pandangannya tak lepas dari jendela.

"Boleh aku masuk ?", sejenak Sasuke menoleh, Ia memandang lelaki itu dari atas rambut hingga sepatunya.

"Tentu..", ternyata Ia menjawab.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu ?", pertanyaan klasik, Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kakashi tersenyum,

"Apa kau mengingatku ?", lagi-lagi tentang ingatan, Sasuke muak dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau dokter yang waktu itu..", tukasnya pendek.

"Kau mungkin bisa membohongi Hinata..", Sasuke menoleh, matanya menajam, Ia membalikan arah kusi rodanya, menghadapkan total seluruh tubuhnya ke arah dokter berambut perak yang duduk dengan santai di pinggiran ranjangnya, tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi aku ataupun Tsunade-sensei..".

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin memandang Kakashi yang sedang mendakwanya seperti seorang tersangka.

Cepat atau lambat, Kakashi tahu Ia harus menanyakan ini,

"Apa alasanmu _berpura-pura_ hilang ingatan ?"

**To Be Continue**

_**Vocabulary **_

_**Pulmo : **__Paru-paru, di dalam paru-paru ada __**Lobus **__(Bagian-bagian berupa rongga), di dalam setiap Lobus-lobus ada banyak __**Alveoli (kumpulan alveolus **__berupa gelembung-gelembung kecil tempat terjadinya pertukaran oksigen dan karbondioksida._

_Tentang __**infus**__ sudah dijelaskan pada tulisan, __**Lisis **__berarti pecah_

_Istilah lain telah ada penjelasan pada chapter selanjutnya. Jika bingung silakan baca buku-buku Biologi dan kedokteran terdekat :P_

**Author's note :**

_Honestly, I am way too enjoy writing this fic :D_

_Awalnya saya bilang ini mungkin akan lebih pendek dari Loving Breeze, tapi setelah nyatanya imajinasi berkata lain. Fic ini akan jadi lebih panjang, tapi mungkin gak panjang-panjang amat juga. Semoga tetap dapat dinikmati dengan nyaman.._

_Hurt mulai semakin 'bermain' di chapter selanjutnya ya.._

_Makasih untuk yang sudah follow, fav, review, dan baca ^^_

_Untuk Me Yuki Hina, Iya dear, adegan awal di chapter dua memang terinspirasi dari Mei dan Yamato di Sukitte Ii na yo. Makasih sudah menyebutkan ^^_

_Walau saya gak balas review dan menyebutkan nama kalian satu-satu. Tapi hati saya tetap berbunga-bunga tiap membaca review yang masuk. How sweet.. Thank's _

_**ASK : **__Btw, di fanfiction Indonesia ini ada komunitasnya ya ? Ada kompetisi menulisnya juga ya ? Maklum saya baru-baru saja memberanikan diri menulis di fandom Indonesia. Kalau ada yang mau share info, __**PM Please**__. Makasih benget ya..._

_So, any comment ? Review ya :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**6 Tahun yang lalu**_

_Apa maksud semua ini ? Apa maksudnya dengan Ibunya ?_

"Sasuke-san..", Hinata memberanikan diri bicara, Ia mengenal betul makam yang ada di depan mereka berdua. "Ini adalah makam Ibuku...", tambah Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum, tidak menjawab pernyataan Hinata. Ia malah meletakan seikat mawar putih di sisi nisan tersebut dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berdo'a. Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Ia menggenggam bunga _carnation_ yang dibelinya –bunga kesukaan ibunya- dengan erat, satu-satunya adalah menunggu sebuah penjelasan. Nisan itu berukirkan satu nama, Hyuuga Hikari.

Sasuke berdiri, Ia merasakan rambutnya tersaput oleh angin. Cahaya matahari tidak terik, bayangan pohon momiji yang subur membuat pantulan hitam yang melindungi keduanya dalam teduh. Sasuke membuka dompet dari saku celananya, mengambil selembar foto yang Ia berikan pada Hinata.

"Ayah dan Ibu..", bibir Hinata mengatakan pikirannya.

"Di sana juga ada Ayah dan Ibuku, kau mengenal mereka ?". Sasuke menunjuk sepasang orang dewasa lain yang berdiri berdampingan. Di foto itu, ada dua keluarga. Jika dua orang dewasa yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke adalah ayah dan ibunya, maka dua anak kecil yang saling menggandeng itu adalah Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Ini kau..", Sasuke menunjuk seorang bayi yang digendong oleh wanita lain yang bukan ibunya, wanita itu nampak hamil. Di sebelahnya seorang lelaki gagah dengan rambut berwarna tanah. Itu ayah dan Ibunya, berfoto bersama dengan keluarga Uchiha. Jadi mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama ?

"Bagaimana Ibumu meninggal ?", Sasuke bertanya lagi. Bibir Hinata bergetar, tidak terdengar jawaban. "Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, meledak di atas perairan laut pasifik, tidak ada mayat ataupun abu apapun yang tersisa. Mereka hanya tinggal kenangan, meninggalkan kami tanpa penanda..".

"Bagaimana Ibumu meninggal ?", pertanyaan itu terulang lagi.

"Pendarahan akut saat melahirkan..", jawab Hinata, hari itu dia masih berusia setahun. Belum memahami arti tangisan ayahnya, bahwa di hari yang harusnya bahagia, dia kehilangan dua orang keluarga, Ibu dan adiknya yang bahkan tak sempat memandang dunia. Mata Hinata memerah,

"Apa kau percaya kalau Ibumu masih hidup sekarang..", Hinata merasakan tangan kokoh Sasuke menangkup kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Ibumu, memberikanku kehidupan..". lanjut Sasuke. Hinata terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke,

"Apa Ayahmu tidak pernah bercerita, Ibumu melingkari kebersediaan mendonorkan organnya kala Ia telah meninggal ?", tanya Sasuke lagi, Hinata menggeleng. "Jantungku..", ucap Sasuke dengan nada lirih, membawa Hinata ke dadanya yang terus berdetak. "Aku menerima donor jantung dari Ibumu saat berusia 5 tahun..".

Lelehan air mata Hinata mulai merebak entah kenapa, mata kelam itu melembut, detak jantung Ibunya. Ternyata dia menyimpan bagian dari Ibunya dalam hidupnya. Hinata terisak, hal sepenting ini dan Ia baru mengetahuinya, bertahun-tahun setelahnya. Bagian ibunya yang masih hidup, ternyata ada di dalam diri lelaki ini, hal ini membuat hati Hinata menghangat, merebakan air mata itu semakin deras.

"Okaa-san..", lirihnya. Ia hanya diam kala Sasuke membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat, detak jantung Sasuke menyiratkan irama yang indah, sebuah rasa aman.

"Setelah sadar, karena kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Aku dibawa oleh Kakekku ke Inggris karena hanya dia kerabat Ayah satu-satunya yang tersisa, sedangkan Itachi diasuh oleh kerabat Ibu di Jepang. Kami terpisah bertahun-tahun, baru bertemu saat Itachi telah cukup umur untuk mengambil alih perusahaan dan mengambil perwalian atasku..". Sasuke berbisik pelan, bahu gadis dalam pelukannya bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberikanku donor, Aniki hanya memberiku sebuah foto. Katanya dia adalah sahabat dari Ibu, namanya Hyuuga Hikari. Aku menganggapnya sebagai Ibuku, karena dia menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih..".

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Saat melihat foto bayi yang ada di gendongannya, hatiku menjadi sakit, aku menangis. Bayi itu tersenyum dengan matanya yang indah, nyaman dipelukan Ibunya, namun Ibunya memberikan harta terbesarnya untukku..". Isakan Hinata semakin mendengar, Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati harum Hinata yang mendamaikan.

"Aku bersumpah akan menemukannya jika aku kembali ke Jepang.. Aku akan melindunginya seumur hidupku.. Dan kini hal itu telah tercapai..". Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Hinata yang berlinang air mata. Gadis itu bergetar merasakan deru nafas Sasuke, Ia menutup mata.

"Kenapa kau menutup mata..", Sasuke tersenyum geli. Hinata membuka matanya, rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Apa kau ingin aku menciummu ?".

Hinata menggeleng, dia hanya –dia hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Boleh aku menciummu ?", pertanyaan berganti. Hinata mematung, "Kalau kau membalas ciumanku artinya kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku Hinata..", mata kelam itu menyimpan kehangatan, sekejap Hinata merasa aman.

Dan indra perasanya mengecap benda hangat asing yang memasuki mulutnya, membawa perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Hinata merasa kaki-kakinya menjadi ringan, tak berpijak di tanah, seribu kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

Hinata masih sadar, kala tangannya merengkuh rambut hitam Sasuke dan bibirnya mulai bereaksi. _Itu adalah sebuah balasan._

xoxoxo

_**a SasuHinaKaka fanfic**_

_**by Yuna Fu**_

"**Having and Lost"**

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

_**All of the character was taken from Naruto by Kishimoto **_

_**This is non-profitable fanfic. I just writing it for my own happiness**_

Untuk Uchiha Sasuke, ini adalah tentang kehilangan.

Untuk Hatake Kakashi, ini adalah tentang memiliki.

Saat itu mereka belajar tentang cinta yang dapat dipersembahkan dalam milyaran cara.

BAGIAN EMPAT

"_Apa alasanmu berpura-pura hilang ingatan ?"_

"Apa yang membuatmu menyimpulkan seperti itu Sensei..", Kakashi turun dari ranjang yang Ia duduki, berjalan menuju jendela yang memantulkan langit senja. Sasuke menanyakan dasar dari kata-katanya.

"Gadis itu.. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah lupa.. Iya kan ?", Kakashi memandang pantulan Sasuke dari kaca jendela di hadapannya. "Kau menyebut namanya saat aku akan melaksanakan proses anestesi..".

"Sewaktu itu aku tidak sadar penuh..", Kakasi tersenyum, lelaki ini masih memberikan alasan untuk menghindar dari fakta yang ada. Kakashi berbalik, telunjuknya menekan pelipisnya.

"Kenapa kita bisa mengingat nama cinta pertama kita bertahun-tahun yang telah lewat tapi dengan mudah melupakan nomor telpon atau alamat yang baru saja kita dengar kemarin ?", Kakashi melontarkan retorikanya, "Karena otak kita dirancang dengan mekanisme memori yang unik. Memori jangka panjang hanya akan menyimpan sesuatu yang bermakna dan berkesan dan disimpan dengan awet, sedangkan sesuatu yang tidak berkesan akan disimpan dalam memori jangka pendek dan dengan cepat memudar".

"Kau lupa apa penyebabmu kecelakaan, itu kebenaran", Kakashi menghela nafas, "Tapi kau melupakan sosok tunanganmu, tapi masih mengingat Itachi, itu omong kosong..", Kakashi memandang tanpa kedip Sasuke yang bungkam. "Apa aku benar ?",

"Aku mengetahui rahasiamu yang lain Sasuke", Kakashi membongkar kartu As-nya yang lain, untuk mengakhiri kebungkaman Sasuke yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. "Aku sudah berbicara langsung dengan Jiraiya-sensei.. Aku tahu bagaimana kau bisa menghantam pembatas jalan sendiri dengan mobilmu". Sekilas rahang Sasuke menegang,

"Apa rasanya sangat sakit ? Hingga kau pingsan di tengah mengemudikan mobil. Kau perlu penanganan intensif Sasuke..".

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Aniki..?", Kakashi menggeleng, pemuda di depannya lebih mengkhawatirkan reaksi orang lain dibanding kehidupannya sendiri. "Jangan..", nada itu memohon, "Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini..".

"Masih ada harapan..", Kakashi memandang lekat pemuda di depannya. "Kemoterapi, mencari donor, operasi pengangkatan..", _walaupun kanker itu sudah stadium tinggi_.

"Aku _lelah _dengan semua itu..", Sasuke mendecih.

"Lalu kau mau mati tanpa sedikit pun ingin berjuang ?!", suara Kakashi meninggi satu oktaf.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya !", suara serak Sasuke menggelegar, Ia memegang daerah dadanya, nafasnya kembang kempis, terasa sakit setiap menghela. Dengan cekatan Kakashi menghubungkan selang alat bantu pernafasan yang ada di ruangan tersebut ke tabung oksigen berukuran sedang.

"Ini..", ujung berbentuk mangkuk itu diserahkan Kakashi pada Sasuke yang mengambilnya perlahan dengan tangan bergetar. "Maafkan aku.. jaga emosimu.. itu berpengaruh buruk untuk pernafasanmu..". Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam melalui penyalur oksigen yang diserahkan Kakashi. Dokter itu memandang jemari Sasuke yang bergetar dan tubuhnya yang nampak kurus, wajah yang lelah dan tirus, penyakit itu menggerogotinya.

"Maaf..", Sasuke berkata lirih pelan saat Ia merasa nafasnya sudah normal.

"Bagaimana sakitnya ?", Kakashi bertanya.

"Sudah berkurang..", Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Kau harus beristirahat", Sasuke merasakan tangan kekar Kakashi mengangkat perlahan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus ke atas ranjang. Sasuke tidak melawan kala Kakashi merebahkannya dan memasangkan alat bantu pernafasan melewati tali di sekeliling kepalanya. Ia menghela nafas, nyeri dan ngilu itu membayangi tubuhnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya,

"Kau perlu sesuatu ?", Ia merasakan Kakashi yang menyelimutinya perlahan.

"Bolehkah besok kita bicara lagi berdua ?", suara lirih menahan sakit, Kakashi mengangguk.

"Tentu.. Kau harus tetap bertahan", ujarnya.

Bayangan lelaki itu menghilang kala Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan-lahan.

xoxoxo

_Jika kau mampu mendapatkan hatinya, maka aku akan melepaskan Hinata untukmu._

Hal itu adalah tantangan yang diajukan oleh Uchiha Sasuke, Ia tidak tahu motivasi apa yang membuat lelaki itu akan meninggalkan tunangannya, mungkin lelaki itu sudah menghitung hari kematiannya. Kakashi tidak tahu harus gembira atau tidak, yang dilakukannya hanyalah menjadi sebagaimana seharusnya seorang dokter, mengupayakan kesembuhn pasien.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk hidup..", balas Kakashi memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang kosong menatap dinding.

"Aku bukan yang terbaik untuknya..", lirih Sasuke.

Kakashi mendengus,

"Bagaimana jika kubilang kuterima tantanganmu ?", balas Kakashi retoris.

. "Sudah seharusnya, aku _tahu _kau menyukainya..".

"Benarkah seorang Uchiha menyerah ?"

"Tolong bahagiakan Hinata..".

Jawaban terakhir dari Sasuke mengejutkan Kakashi, sebuah _kebohongan _jika hatinya sekarang menolak gempita. _Ini sungguh konyol._

xoxoxoxo

Jam digital berkedip stagnan, menampilkan angka-angka merah yang terus bertambah. Jam itu semenjak beberapa menit tadi menjadi pusat pandangan Kakashi yang sekarang menutup mulutnya. Ia menguap lebar, kini sudah jam 3 sore, kantuknya menyerang, namun obatnya tak kunjung lewat.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya..", diantara ramainya hiruk pikuk IGD, Kakashi mendengar suara ramai dari beberapa anak muda dengan jas putihnya, rombongan dokter magang yang baru saja mengakhiri sesi mereka di bagian radiologi.

Kakashi mengucek matanya yang tidak terasa gatal, hanya memastikan, apakah penglihatannya tak menuai kesalahan sekarang. Si rambut mangkuk yang bersemangat ada, Si gadis cepol sipit dan tomboy ada, Si rambut nanas yang sama terlihat malasnya dengannya juga ada, tapi di mana obat kantuknya ? Di mana kelebat indigo yang –kalau tidak salah hitung sudah lebih dari dua hari tak menyapa pandangannya dan melebarkan kontraksi pupil matanya ?

"Sensei ?", suara samar terdengar dari belakangnya. "Kakashi-sensei !", seruan lelaki itu mengejutkan Kakashi yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Hiruzen-sensei..", Kakashi membungkukan kepala sesaat, menyapa salah satu kolega kerja serta senior sebidangnya di rumah sakit ini. Lelaki dengan janggut tipis itu nampak tertawa,

"Shift-mu sudah berakhir..", ucap lelaki itu. "Sekarang giliranku, silakan beristirahat, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya.."

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya..", Ia membalas sesaat. Kakashi memijat tengkuknya dengan gerakan kikuk, membenamkan jari-jari panjangnya ke helaian perak rambutnya, kepalanya terasa agak pening, Ia mengayunkan kaki panjangnya ke kafetaria di dekat basement, mungkin secangkir kopi pahit tidak buruk.

Lelaki tua penjaga salah satu konter di daerah pojok itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan sang dokter. Tanpa bertanya Ia memberikan sebuah cangkir sedang dengan asap yang mengepul harum pada Kakashi,

"Simpan kembaliannya", Kakashi tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju meja terdekat yang kosong, kopi ini terlalu menggiurkan untuk diminum di kantornya. Kakashi menyeruput dan merasakan kehangatan yang menambah energinya, membiarkan kafein menjalar di tubuhnya. Ia tahu jelas kalau meminum kopi di sore hari dapat membuatnya insomnia, tapi keselamatan berkendara lebih penting. Segera sampai di apartemen dan membenamkan diri di bawah futon setelah berendam air hangat, itu yang ada di pikiran Kakashi sekarang, oh ya selain si gadis indigo yang tak terlihat juga.

_Sudah dua hari Hinata tidak masuk ? Ada apa ?_

Mendengar satu nama, antena di telinga Kakashi menegak.

_Katanya dia sakit.._

_Apakah tunangannya yang dirawat di sini kemarin sudah sembuh_

_Kudengar Ia mengalami insomnia retrograde_

_Hinata dilupakan ? Wah sungguh malang.._

Kakashi sejenak melupakan futon di apartemennya, Ia duduk mematung mendengarkan suara samar-samar seperti mata-mata yang menguping. Menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di atas kopi yang beriak karena ketukan jarinya di meja. Suara itu mulai reda, suara-suara tinggi perempuan sejenak mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Kakashi tau ini kesempatannya, futon di apartemen bisa menunggu.

"Hoi, Kau dokter magang..", Lee terhenti dari jalan gontainya ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang memanggilnya, Ia mendengus, tugas apa lagi yang akan diberikan padanya yang ingin segera pulang ?

"Sensei..", Lee membungkuk sesaat saat melihat sosok dokter yang telah melepas jas dinasnya, Ia kenal dokter di bagian anestesi ini, salah satu sosok dokter single yang jadi favorit para rekan magang wanita. Muda, mapan dan tampan namun sendirian, membuat banyak gosip yang beredar tentangnya. Ada perawat yang mengatakan dokter ini patah hati oleh dokter wanita bagian internist yang sekarang malah akan menikah dengan sahabat baiknya. Ada juga gosip lain dari bagian resepsionis kalau dia adalah jenis laki-laki yang tidak tertarik wanita atau –aah kau tau maksudnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?", tanyanya dengan pasrah, haruskah Ia lembur lagi hari ini ? Lee terperanjat merasakan lengan kokoh Kakashi yang merangkul pundaknya. Tubuhnya meremang, mereka bahkan belum saling berkenalan nama, bagaimana lelaki ini bisa begitu mengakrabinya. Lee terdiam merasakan nafas Kakashi di dekat telinganya.

"Aku punya permintaan rahasia..", bisikan itu yang terdengar, membuat Lee kehabisan napas.

"Apa itu sensei ? Dapatkah saya mengabulkannya ?", ujarnya gugup.

"Kita bicarakan di jalan, kuantar pulang dengan mobilku..", balas Kakashi tersenyum, Lee semakin ketakutan namun tak dapat berkutik kala Kakashi menyeretnya menuju parkiran.

xoxoxoxo

Mengeratkan mantel kelam yang membungkus tubuhnya, Kakashi merasa cukup percaya diri. Udara malam yang dingin, rasa malas, futon di apartemen, hangatnya berendam, Ia sudah mengeyahkan segalanya. Ia harus fokus dengan hal ini, tarik nafas-hembuskan, meneguk ludah, mengetukan sepatu, memandangi kresek putih dengan isi bungkusan oden hangat yang Ia bawa. Kakashi harusnya percaya diri, harusnya, Iya harusnya..

_Damn ! Ayo pencet belnya pengecut !_

"Sensei ?", tepat saat jarinya akan memencet tombol bulat merah itu, wajah Kakashi pias, sekarang apa yang harus dikatakan ? Bukankah tadi Ia sudah merangkainya di mobil menuju perjalanan ke apartemen gadis ini, yang alamatnya Ia didapatkan setelah menculik Lee untuk diantarkan pulang.

"Hai..", balas Kakashi, bodohnya bibirnya tak bisa merangkai kata lain. "Bolehkah aku menumpang untuk makan oden ?". _Kau kira rumahnya restoran cepat saji ? Harusnya kau mengucap salam, memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan_. Kini Ia lebih terlihat seperti preman pemalak dibanding rekan kerja yang ingin menjenguk.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Kakashi merutuki kebodohannya, menundukan kepala.

"Maafkan aku menganggu, aku akan segera pulang..", gagal, ini hasil yang didapatkannya hari ini.

"Mengapa terburu-buru ? Masuklah, lagipula aku suka oden..", gadis itu malah tersenyum manis, bukan mengusirnya. Ia merogoh sebuah kunci dengan hiasan boneka mungil dan mencoloknya ke dalam lubang. Mengeluarkan suara klik saat Ia membuka pintu putih dengan tulisan 'Hyuuga Hinata'.

Kakashi terpana, dia tak dapat menjawab. Hanya terus mengamati gadis itu, dalam balutan jaket rajut putih gading, dan rambut indigonya yang tergerai bebas, salah satu tangannya memegang belanjaan. Tampaknya Hinata baru saja dari toko 24 jam, Kakashi tak berkedip mendapati wajah yang dilihatnya dari jauh, kini ada di dekatnya, _dalam jangkauannya._

Bahkan kini, polos tanpa riasan, dengan hidung yang kemerahan.

Hyuuga Hinata tetaplah gadis yang mengisi detak jantung dalam masa lalu dan masa kininya. Akankah juga di masa depan ?

Ketika Kakashi merasakan cahaya apartemen yang menyala, wangi hangat yang mengundangnya masuk ke dalam, mencairkan sendinya yang terbekukan oleh hawa malam. Kini Ia memahami, cinta memang perlu diperjuangkan, bukan didiamkan dan dibiarkan.

Ia _sedang_ memulai berjuang.

Kakashi tersenyum, dan ternyata rasanya _menyenangkan._

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

Go Kakashi ! *cheers

Saya juga sorang reader fanfic, dan menyebalkan rasanya mengecek dan menanti up-date fanfic yang tidak jelas kabarnya. Dan kini saya menyadari saya author yang menyebalkan, Gomen ne reader.. *puppy eyes

Lappie yang rusak, bermalam di lab, kencan dengan skripsi, do'akan saya tetap bisa menulis dengan baik. Bersyukur dengan hari libur yang ada, maka fanfic ini menunggu haknya untuk diselesaikan.. _*Mengeyahkan laporan praktikum yang belum diperiksa dari hadapan *lazy-state *take a sip of berry-yogurth *listening to 1989's swift and *writing fanfic in enjoyment. Whahahaha.._

Untuk yang menanti porsi KakaHina, akan semakin banyak di chapter depan. Kakashi mulai bergerak, saya ingin sekali menarasikan Kakashi sebagai lelaki yang kikuk akan cinta, terlalu pemalu *coret* gengsi, untuk cintanya. Cinta itu perlu diperjuangkan *wink

_Well, a failure or succes for you ? What do you think ?_

Untuk yang review makasih banget, walaupun saya tidak menyebutkan nama anda satu-satu, kalian tetaplah reader yang berharga. Spesial untuk Ageha Shiroi, thank's for always visiting back *Kisses for all my readers

_So, any comment ? Hit the button below and leave your sign._


End file.
